


Sonny

by Iloveadabarba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Regency Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. had been born into privilege and wealth. His life of leisure allows him time for his favorite pastime, matchmaking. Against the wishes of his friend, Rafael Barba, Sonny begins to matchmake outside of his family and causes trouble for his friends, both new and old. Sonny accidently causes a broken heart and may cause his own heart to be broken.





	1. Sonny's First Match

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Lost in Austen' Collection.  
> Barisi Regency AU of Jane Austen's Emma. 
> 
> My version of the regency time period --  
> In a world where LGTBQ is an accepted norm (cause in my world it is)  
> People aren't so tense about heirs and bloodlines  
> I refuse to adhere to all gender norms  
> &  
> Rich folks are still stuck up
> 
> This chapter's Character List:  
> Emma Woodhouse | Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr.  
> George Knightley | Rafael Barba  
> Frank Churchill | Michael Dodds  
> Jane Fairfax | Alice Grey  
> Mr. Woodhouse | Dominick Carisi Sr.  
> Isabella Woodhouse | Bella Carisi  
> John Knightley | Tommy Sullivan  
> Ms. Taylor | Olivia Benson  
> Mr. Weston | William Dodds  
> Mrs. Bates | John Munch  
> Mr. Elton | Brian Cassidy

Dominick Carisi Jr. was born on a sunny afternoon to a nervous father and a gentle mother. When he was little his mother would take him out in the afternoon and they would play in the gardens, enjoying the sun. Sonny, as he was called, would never remember what she looked in person. She was lost to them when Sonny’s younger sister Bella was born, he was only two years old. Their father grew quite protective of his children after the loss of their mother and hired a governess, Olivia Benson, to raise both Bella and Sonny. She loved them dearly and continued their mother's tradition of playing in the gardens on sunny afternoons. 

During the time of Mrs. Carisi’s death, unfortunate events plagued other households in the the town of Highbury. Mr. Dodds lost his wife to a fever and during his grief allowed his sister-in-law to take his son Michael to be raised as her child. Only months later could he think clearly again but by that time the boy’s aunt refused to return him to his father. He lived in relative isolation from then on, with only is friendship with Mr. Carisi to sustain him. When he visited Hartfield he spoiled the Carisi children since he had none of his own and spent many hours with them and their governess, Ms. Benson. 

In the same town, a young girl named Alice Grey was given up in a similar manner to little Michael Dodds. She had been placed in the care of her uncle, John Munch, as an infant but she was adopted by a military officer on her fifth birthday. The Stablers were a large family but wealthy and able to contribute to the girl’s education. Her uncle wanted a better life than the impoverished bachelor could afford for her so he agreed to the arrangement. He loved his dear Alice and wrote to her often to encourage her studies and to enjoy her new, refined life. 

Both Alice and Michael had to trust their futures to strangers while sweet Sonny Carisi was able to live a happy life with a father who loved him and a village that doted on him. He received much praise for his every effort and nothing to grieve except a parent he had never know. 

****

Sonny had learned to be a respectable host. As the eldest child, Ms. Benson had trained him to receive guests, make lively (but not too lively) conversation, and to remain interested in a range of topics. He was almost one and twenty, an adult, capable of running an estate, having a family or even starting a business. Despite his age he couldn’t keep his body still as he listened to John Munch rattle on about his niece, Alice Grey, for the thousandth time. 

“Alice’s education has been a great success since working with the Stabler’s tutor and learning from their girls.” 

Sonny had nodded politely. 

“Alice and the eldest Stabler girl, Maureen, have excelled at the pianoforte. But Mrs. Stabler writes in confidence that Alice has already surpassed her.” 

Sonny looked towards his governess, he hoped his face expressed his desire for her to interject and perhaps change the subject. 

“Alice writes that her French teacher is very impressed with her ability to speak the language like a native, although that may not be a good thing.” 

Everyone including Sonny’s father chuckled although Sonny would admit if asked that his laugh was truly feigned. 

“Alice has composed a list of a hundred books to read through. One hundred!”

By this statement Sonny noticed Bella had slipped away and was slightly jealous of the eighteen year old. This was her last year of childhood. Soon she would have to listen to the ramblings of Mr.Munch without escape like Sonny. 

“I’m going to ask Mr. Barba if he will teach me Chinese.” Sonny stated as he poured his guests more tea, “Do you think Alice could learn to read Chinese?”

Sonny tried to ignore the shocked faces of his governess and father and focused on Mr. Munch’s blank face. 

“I believe she could with study.” He replied, “Did I mention she is halfway through her list of hundred books to read?”

When Sonny retired after tea he couldn’t help but feel the same annoyance he had felt the entire afternoon. Alice Grey must truly be the perfect woman. He didn’t know why hearing her accomplishments made him feel inadequate but it did. Sonny was often praised by not only Ms. Benson but Mr. Dodds and his father at his ability to do whatever he set his sights to. 

He was a fine painter but also an avid outdoorsman. He could master any skill from organizing a dinner party to having perfect aim on a hunt. He grew tired of the praise Mr. Munch bestowed on Alice since none was reserved for him. Mr. Munch hadn’t even met the young woman in years, all he had were letters which claimed these accomplishments. But he clung to them so dearly.

Sonny was leaning on his writing desk when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He recognized the heavy steps right away. He was sure the person who had stopped right outside his door was Mr. Barba. Rafael Barba was always the perfect gentlemen and would never step one foot in the wrong place. Although Sonny insisted they were like family, Rafael had recently stopped entering Sonny’s room fully, in case it could be seen as improper. He would barely come near Sonny unless Ms. Benson was in the room. Mr. Barba, Sonny believed was too proper. 

“I suppose you’ve come to tell me off about the Chinese?” he muttered, not turning around to face the man, he did however look up from his reading to his governess. Olivia’s expression told Sonny that he was right in assuming it was Mr. Barba at his doorway. The man was almost ten years his senior but Sonny found no better person to talk freely around than Rafael. 

“I did hear about that. I’m sure Mr. Munch wasn’t bothered by it but you should-”

“Be kind to him, yes, yes, I know. Ms. Benson reminds me at every turn.” Sonny’s eyes left Olivia and he moved his doorway so he could see Mr. Barba. He was leaning casually against the doorframe and did not look cross, he simply wore his normal serious expression. 

“I know that Alice is an orphan and being a poor bachelor isn’t a great place in the world for Mr. Munch but I do try to be kind…” Sonny did not appreciate Rafael’s raised eyebrow. “I said, I try.” Sonny clarified. “But every week Alice seems to have eight new accomplishments that she has written about to Mr. Munch and every week Mr. Munch joins us for tea to tell us all about them.”

“Sonny.” Ms. Benson said with a chastising tone. 

Sonny couldn’t help but looked shocked when Mr. Barba came into the room and approached his writing desk. He shared his shocked expression with Olivia before slipping back into a neutral expression. 

“What are you doing?” Rafael inquired, looking at Sonny’s handwritten papers. 

“I have compiled a list of one hundred and one titles to read so that might not be so uneducated compared to Alice Grey. See, I have already started.” Sonny held up his book that he was at least one chapter in, maybe a bit less. 

“Milton, how impressive.” 

Sonny could not help but smile at the sarcastic tone of Mr. Barba. Noise from the outside brought them all to look out of the windows. 

“Look, it’s Bella and Thomas.” Olivia declared. 

Sonny looked at his younger sister playing in the gardens with Mr. Thomas Sullivan. The man was Mr. Barba’s brother, a foundling adopted by the Barbas, and despite no blood relationship they acted and lived as brothers in all but name. 

“I am sure that Alice Grey is not as good at the things I do well, which is a great number of things, as I’m sure you recall.” Sonny started, listening to the sounds of laughter as Bella and Tommy ran around the plants, giving chase. 

“She may excel at music and perhaps the written word but people? Their hopes, their dreams, their aspirations, there, I am the expert.”

“Really? You could even tell me if I have any hopes or dreams.” Rafael held a hand to his heart dramatically.

“Not you, silly. You are not the romantic sort!” Sonny declared. Rafael’s shrugged, which told Sonny he was indeed correct. 

“But my sister and your brother…” Sonny started as they watched Bella fall to the ground and Tommy fuss over her to help her back up. 

Before Sonny was eighteen Rafael would have engaged in similar contact with Sonny. Rafael would barely offered him a hand out of the carriage now that he was no longer a child. Their ages dictated this treatment, Sonny supposed. And he shouldn’t complain really, it was nice to be an adult. To be able to help his baby sister out of the carriage instead of being helped himself.

“Thomas and Isabella? Surely not.” Rafael looked genuinely concerned. 

Sonny knew Rafael had nothing to worry about. Although Tommy had no fortune of his own he knew his father, Mr. Carisi, would still approve the match. Rafael had once confided in him that he and his father. Mr. Barba, had agreed to split the fortune between the two brothers. The Barbas were wealthy enough that Sonny knew that would provide a decent living for his sister. On top of their accumulated wealth the Barba brothers were both trained in law and eager to work unlike most men of fortune. 

“Surely yes! It has been my express wish and intent for six months now.” Sonny confessed. Olivia grinned at him knowly Sonny’s master matchmaking plan. 

“I do not see how this could be possible. They have been friends all their lives, just like you and I.” Rafael spoke ‘you and I’ with a fondness Sonny hoped he hadn’t imagined. 

“I do admit your brother required more work than Bella but I think it is coming along nicely.”

“If they like each other enough to marry, it will because they want to not because of your wishes. There is nothing between them. You are mistaken, as always.” 

*** 

The wedding had been lovely. During the spring with fresh flowers everywhere. The church had looked almost like the gardens he and Bella had spent their childhood playing in. As Sonny grinned with such pride at seeing his baby sister married to such a kind man, he noticed his father’s grim appearance. 

“London.” he whispered, “It’s so far away.” 

Sonny couldn’t completely fault his father for feeling loss at Bella’s departure. She had been a great companion to their father while Sonny had been learning to take over the financial upkeep of their various farms. Bella had the time to sit with her father and chat away consistently when Sonny had not. 

“Soon I will be more proficient at the business side of things, father. Then I will have more time to spend with you. I will not leave you alone without companionship. Besides, London is not too far away.” 

Sonny looked away from his father and heard a whisper in his ear from behind him. 

“Lucky guess.” Rafael whispered. 

“Not a guess.” Sonny replied, he didn’t turn his head too much towards Mr. Barba, not wanting to distract from the wedding. “I used instinct and intellect to make the perfect match.” 

He heard Rafael gave an exasperated huff but ignored him to pay closer attention to the wedding homily given by Mr. Cassidy, their chaplain. 

“Who is next?” Sonny whispered to himself. He looked around to see who was not paying attention to their young minister. 

Sonny spotted Mr. Dodds not paying close attention. He seemed to be staring in Sonny’s direction but not at him. 

Poor Mr. Dodds. He was a handsome enough man but he seemed to constantly grieve his wife and child. It was a badly kept secret that his son rarely wrote to his father and had only visited once since being taken from Highbury. But Sonny must admit the man was still very handsome. 

As a young child he had wanted Mr. Dodds and his father to be more than friends so that he would have two parents. He saw how well they got along and thought it would be a perfect match. Young Sonny however did not account for their lack of romantic feelings. They were friends, very good friends but nothing romantic would ever happen between the two widowers. If Mr. Dodds was not starting at Sonny or his father then who could be possibly be interested in. 

Sonny tried to subtly follows his eyes but to no success. Mr. Dodds seemed to catch Sonny looking and he brought his eyes back to the minister. 

It took almost five Sundays before Sonny could clearly see who Mr. Dodds had his eye on, his governess Ms. Olivia Benson. In truth, he hadn’t needed a governess for years, and Bella had been such an independent child that she could have survived her adolescence without one as well. But Olivia had become family to them. She had been a strong force in his life when his father was too depressed to function. 

It made sense that Mr. Dodds would like Ms. Benson. He had known her all of Sonny’s life and had spent many days talking with her over tea at the Carisi home. And Olivia was wonderful, she was kind, caring, compassionate and beautiful inside and out. Sonny suspected she would have married long ago if she hadn’t spend her life attending to the Carisi children. 

This Sunday as they exited the church Sonny went out of his way to strike up a conversation with Mr. Dodds. 

“Good morning, Mr Dodds!” he greeted. 

“Good morning, Sonny.” Mr. Dodds seemed to noticed Olivia’s presence right away, “Good morning, Ms. Benson.”

“Good morning.” Olivia smiled. 

“It is quite a fine morning. I have secured the Randells estate.” 

Sonny gasped at the wonderful news, “Congratulations, it is a beautiful house and so close to the manor. We will be neighbors, although for many years it has already felt that way.” 

Mr. Dodds had a light blush on his face, “Visiting the Carisi’s at Hartfield has never been an imposition.” 

“What does Mr. Michael Dodds think about this? Surely he must come home and visit.” Very few people felt brave enough to mention Mr. Dodds, the younger, but Sonny was confident he would not offend the man who he considered to be family. 

“I’ve written to him already.” Mr. Dodds replied with a rare full grin. 

Suddenly, a thunder clap rang out loudly. Sonny felt himself jump but both Mr. Dodds and Ms. Benson remained completely still.  
.  
“Don’t worry, my dears.” Mr. Dodds handed Sonny a small umbrella. “I always bring an extra on cloudy days.” 

As Mr. Dodds opened his own umbrella, Sonny realised it was much larger than the spare he had handed Sonny. 

“Ms. Benson, I’m afraid this umbrella is not large enough for the two of us. If Mr. Dodds would be so kind perhaps he can accompany you to our carriage.” Sonny suggested. 

“Of course! Please, Ms. Benson share my umbrella with me.” 

Sonny was pleased by the smirk Olivia shot him and the pleasant tone of Mr. Dodds’ voice. 

“Thank you, Mr. Dodds. How did you find the sermon today?” 

“Oh, very interesting…”

Sonny had been so caught up watching Mr. Dodds and Olivia walk he didn’t noticed Mr. Cassidy next to him until the man cleared his throat. 

“I hope you don’t mind me sharing your umbrella.” 

Sonny didn’t mind necessarily but Mr. Cassidy was closer than Sonny would have preferred. 

“Of course, I don’t mind, sir.” Sonny smiled. 

“I hope you are feeling quite well.” Mr. Cassidy grinned widely, and Sonny thought he was possibly closer than before. 

“He will continue to be well if you would allow Mr. Carisi to go to his carriage and not stand out here in the rain.” 

Sonny looked forward to see Mr. Barba standing in front of them with his own umbrella. Sonny was about tell Rafael off for his rude tone but he continued.

“Mr. Carisi Senior is getting impatient for his son, Good day, Mr. Cassidy.” Mr. Barba reached out and placed his hand lightly under Sonny’s elbow, pulling him along, and leaving Mr. Cassidy in the rain. 

“Rafael! That was--” Sonny stopped himself from scolding his oldest friend and pulled away from Rafael’s light grasp. He offered his umbrella to Mr. Cassidy who was standing in the rain. “I’m sure Mr. Dodds would not mind me offering this to you. The parsonage is quite far in this weather.”

Before Mr. Cassidy could reply, Sonny turned on his heels and walked towards the carriage, allowing Mr. Barba to hold his umbrella over him but walking at a quick pace to keep Rafael on his toes. 

Rafael could be so frustrating at times. Sonny was determined to be angry at the man for rudely interrupting his talk with the chaplain. He felt some of his annoyance disappear as Rafael opened the carriage door for him and offer his hand. 

“Rafael, you should share our carriage with us. You cannot ride in the rain.” Sonny objected. 

Rafael chuckled, “I’ll be fine, Sonny. Get in.” Rafael took Sonny hand and Sonny followed his cue and stepped up into the carriage. 

Sonny felt his face heat up as their hands remained clasped a moment too long. He watched Rafael walk away and regretted being cross at him earlier. He looked at his father, already napping in the carriage then his governess who was beaming from ear to ear.

“So Ms. Benson, how was your walk with Mr. Dodds?”

She scoffed at him. “Fine. How was your walk with Mr. Barba?” 

They did not need to speak. They both burst into laughter as friends often do. Unfortunately, his father woke wanting to know what was so funny. 

With Bella happily married, Sonny was excited by the prospect that soon his dear Olivia might also marry.


	2. Sonny's Second Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny's second match is a success. He and his father have to navigate the loss of Ms. Benson from their household. The dynamics between Sonny and Rafael begin to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 'Lost in Austen' Collection.  
> Barisi Regency AU of Jane Austen's Emma.
> 
> My version of the regency time period --  
> In a world where LGTBQ is an accepted norm (cause in my world it is)  
> People aren't so tense about heirs and bloodlines  
> I refuse to adhere to all gender norms  
> &  
> Rich folks are still stuck up

Sonny’s father had been quite upset when he had heard the news of Ms. Benson’s engagement to Mr. Dodds less than year after their conversation at the church. 

“Poor Ms. Benson!” he lamented over tea. His father was of the opinion that because Ms. Benson had lived with them for 18 years that she couldn’t be happy away from them. 

Sonny listened, as a good obedient son should do, but he was grateful for Rafael’s presence. He could always seem to calm his father when Sonny could not and since hey were family Sonny had noticed their physical awkwardness disappearing a bit more each day. Since they were family Rafael stayed for longer durations at the Carisi’s manor and seemed at ease about the arrangement. 

Sonny wanted for Rafael to interject in his father’s rant but when he did not Sonny spoke up. 

“Would you deny her the chance at her own life, her own family, Papa?” Sonny asked. 

“Her own family? Yes.” he stated. 

“She has raised Bella and I with all the love and kindness of a mother. Should she not also be able to raise her own children?”

“Mothers die.” 

Sonny could tell his father was upset, about his late wife or Ms. Benson, he could not be sure. He listened to his father continued to scold him over his matchmaking and he begged him to stop. Sonny might have felt more inclined to listen if it hadn’t been for the awfully annoying smirk on Mr. Barba’s face. 

“Everyone said, ‘Mr. Dodds will never marry’ but I knew after weeks of careful observation of the looks Mr. Dodds gave Ms. Benson that should they spend time together they would marry.” Sonny declared. He kept his head raised high and smiled. “It is my greatest success!” 

“Success!” Rafael scoffed. “Success implies you had something to do with it. You observed that they would be a compatible couple. I don’t see how means you are responsible for their engagement.” 

Sonny tried to keep his expression calm. Although he enjoyed Rafael’s company during their garden talks and morning coffee chats, he could not stand it when the man postured for his father. He was often more disagreeable when others were around then when they were alone. He sat with his smug expression, his fine three piece suit and coat, acting like he was the man of the manor when he was most certainly a guest. 

“I was there when Mr. Dodds announced he was buying the Randells estate. My little umbrella ploy worked perfectly, showing Mr. Dodds what was missing from the best estate in the county.” 

The door opened and there was Lily, their parlour maid, showing in Ms. Benson. Sonny jumped up in excitement and ran over to her. He hugged his former governess tightly. He only let go when he heard Rafael speak, “Ah, Ms. Benson. Sonny was just comparing you to a new housing item like curtains or a new sofa.” 

Sonny glared at the man until he spoke up again, “I believe congratulations are in order. I am truly happy for you, Ms. Benson.” 

Sonny’s glare morphed into a softer look at Mr. Barba. Mr. Barba had been in his childhood almost as many days as Ms. Benson. It was nice to see him treating her as his equal, as she would soon be, and not just like the hired help. 

“There is so much to plan!” Sonny led Ms. Benson to sit beside him. “You are like family, so you must marry here at Hartfield. We will need to work on the guest list. Oh, is Michael coming to the wedding?”

Sonny asked finally allowing himself a moment to breathe.

“Michael has wrote to us, congratulating us and assuring us that he will be attending the wedding.” Olivia said with confidence. 

“It seems like he should.” Rafael interjected. “He is the heir to Mr. Dodd's fortune.”

Sonny noticed Olivia’s confident smile slightly slip. To change the subject Sonny continued with wedding plans. “We must have a cake!” 

“No, no, no.” Mr. Carisi announced. “No, cake, it makes the young run around like wild little things.” 

“Papa. You wouldn’t want to appear ungenerous.” Sonny reasoned. 

“You father is the soul of generosity, Sonny.” 

Sonny hated when Rafael pandered to his father for his favor. They were not actually siblings, surely Rafael knew that they wasn’t actually a rivalry between them for his father’s affection. 

“So no cake!” Mr. Carisi declared. 

Sonny turned to Ms. Benson and gave her a smile that as his governess she would be all too familiar with. The smile said, ‘don’t worry, I will get my way because my papa spoils me’. 

And Olivia smiled back. 

 

***

 

Sonny had read Bella’s letters several times over. She was doing well with her second pregnancy which had been in quick succession after the first. She and Tommy’s first child had been a daughter who they named Lucia, after Tommy’s adoptive mother. Bella promised if they had a boy next they would name him Dominick, after him and father. 

“I would have thought you would have read your sister’s letter by now, surely.” 

Sonny tired not to be startled by Mr. Barba’s booming voice, echoing in the sitting room. He didn’t hide his shock well because Rafael chuckled. 

“I know you detest reading but your education was good enough that you can.” Rafael stated. 

The man had been gone from the Carisi household almost four months to visit with Bella and Tommy. Sonny of course had the wedding to plan so he had been busy. He would admit though if interrogated that he had missed Rafael’s company and conversation. His father was getting along in years and preferred to rests most days especially now that Sonny was handling the finance affairs of the household. He missed their walks in the gardens and appreciated Rafael’s advice on legal and finance matters. 

“I will have you know, Mister Barba, that I have already read the letter several times to much joy. I cannot wait to see my Bella and her baby girl.” Sonny got up from his chair, letter in hand and walked over to the windows, looking at the gardens he treasured so much. 

“And thank you, dear Rafael, for bringing me this letter. I am sure a carrier would have delivered it safely but there is some comfort knowing it went from her hands to yours only.” 

Rafael walked over to the window and stood close enough to Sonny that he could hear him breathing. Sonny turned his head to look at his brother-in-law. In recent years Sonny had outgrown the man much to their amusement. Sonny loved making ‘looking down’ jokes at Rafael, when appropriate of course. 

“Your brother, she writes, is worried that I am stuck here at Hartfield to care for father now that she and Olivia are gone.” Sonny disclosed, “Bella of course told him I have no desire to marry-”

“You are too busy seeing to it that the whole of Highbury is wed.” Rafael smiled. His genuine smile that Sonny had grown fond of as a child. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry. I-” Sonny paused, he looked at Rafael and saw a blank expression. The man was carefully guarding his reaction to whatever Sonny was going to say. “I don’t need to marry and Papa does need me. Besides if I have a wife she will nag me to death and if I have a husband he will try to order me about.” 

“Maybe that is what you need.” 

“A wife to nag me?” 

“No, a husband to order you about.” 

Sonny scoffed, “I am not interested in a power play. I will only marry someone who would be a true partner to me.”

“A true partner?” Rafael inquired. 

“Yes, someone who would help me look after father, help keep the books in order, stay in contact with a lawyers should the need arise, a companion to me in this home...” 

Rafael laughed, “Well, then you have no need to marry, my dear Sonny.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because I am here to fulfill those needs.” 

Sonny groaned at Rafael’s continuing laughter. 

“You are completely full of yourself, Mr. Barba.” 

“Ah!! Back to Mr. Barba is it? I quite liked ‘my dear Rafael’.” 

“Well, act like a dear and I will call you one!” Sonny huffed before leaving the room, Rafael still laughing to himself. It was no wonder the man remained unwed. 

***

Sonny was in charge of wrangling the children and keeping them away from the wedding cake. The gardens of Hartfield were being enjoyed as his mother had intended. 

He had been lifting each child up and allowing them to feel like they were flying through the air for just a moment before gently laying them back on the ground.   
“Me next! Me next.” the little children cried. 

Sonny looked over and noticed the bride and groom were free for the first time that afternoon. He desperately wanted to congratulate them but feared he was stuck with the children. Before he could swoop down for the next child, Rafael gathered the child in his arms flinging him over his shoulder. The child whooped and laughed in excitement. Rafael looked at Sonny with a warmth and kindness that Sonny usually only had the privilege of seeing when they were alone. 

“Go to them. I know Olivia would be glad to see you.” 

“Thank you, Rafael.” Sonny didn’t waste a moment. He ran over to the couple, slowly down to fix his messy hair before approaching them. 

He refrained from greeting Olivia with a warm hug as he would normally do. But greeted Mr. Dodds with a handshake and Olivia with a kiss on her hand. 

“I am sorry that Michael could not attend.” Sonny commented after their exchanged greetings. Olivia’s face was tight at the comment, leading Sonny to believe it was a subject of great pain for Mr. Dodds. He watched Olivia lean in closer to her new husband and wrap her arm in his. 

“Yes, he was very sad to miss it. But his aunt, she’s ill, and she could not spare him.” Mr. Dodds explained. 

Sonny smiled at the couple determined to lighten their hearts on the subject. 

“I think Michael enjoys being mysterious. He has not come back to Highbury since he was a boy perhaps so that all the unmarried residents of our town, myself included, may be intrigued by him and anticipate his arrival which I am sure will happen very soon.” 

Sonny allowed the conversation to end so that others may greet the happy couple. They were happy indeed. He had seen Olivia laugh and smile many times during his life but he couldn’t remember her ever looking so personally happy. 

Sonny felt regret for a fleeting moment. After today he would lose his closest companion. Sure, he had Rafael and his father to keep him company but Olivia had been there for him every waking moment of the day. The consequences of his actions suddenly seemed quite severe. But if his loneliness was the price to pay for Olivia’s happiness then he was more than willing to pay that price. 

After the wedding when Olivia’s remaining clothes and the wedding gifts were packed in Mr. Dodd’s carriage did the tears start. Sonny felt no shame in crying for he could hear his father sniffling as well. 

“No more matching.” Mr. Carisi declared as the carriage drove away. “This house can’t stand another departure.” 

Sonny silently agreed, he wrapped his arm around his father’s back and they entered their home, now missing one of its key members. 

Sonny accompanied his father to his room after the exhausting day. He took the time to walk the halls of the manor, reflecting on the many memories he had in this home with Olivia. He stood at the top floor window, gazing onto the gardens. He then noticed Rafael walking back towards the house, having finished making sure all the horses were tended to. Rafael looked up to the window and they made eye contact. Sonny raised his hand up waving to Rafael. Sonny was surprised Rafael was returning to the house, he was sure he might return in his own home or to visit Tommy. Rafael smiled and waved back, not as excitedly as Sonny, but enough for Sonny to know they had acknowledged each other. 

Later in the evening after Mr. Carisi had rested from an afternoon nap, the three of them gathered in the parlour. 

“It is very kind of you to stay with us, Rafael. I fear Sonny and I were feeling a bit melancholy.” 

“I prefer Hartfield to most places.” Rafael grinned. 

“Oh father, he had to stay. His walk through our gardens and his daily ‘Sonny’ scoldings are what his doctor prescribes to keep him healthy.”

Sonny’s attempt at a joke fell on deaf ears as no one responded. 

“Well, Randalls is only a half a mile away. A delightful walk and even quicker by carriage. You could visit the Dodds multiple times a day if you wished.” 

“I already had the distance measured by coach.” Sonny’s father announced. 

Sonny was grateful for the comfort Rafael’s words brought to his father. 

“As you know, I am off to London soon. I will report back with tales on the newest addition to our family.” 

Our family. Sonny couldn’t help but flush with joy over the phrase. He couldn’t wait to hear about Bella’s child and if he would be named for him (and father). 

***

Every social event was absolute nightmare for Sonny now that he didn’t have Ms. Benson to accompany him. He felt like the meat on sale at the market with every eligible man and women staring at him. He now preferred to walk out of town towards the boarding school than to walk into town with all the prying eyes. He had been enjoying the gardens at the school when he was spotted by Mr. Munch, who was there for tea with the headmaster of the school, Mr. Tutuola. He was of course invited to join but he regretted agreeing to it right away. 

“Mr. Carisi, walking alone?” Mr. Munch inquired, but continued without waiting for a response, “Now that Ms. Benson is no longer with your family, you must find a walking companion. It is not safe to travel alone without a carriage. What if you run into gypsies?” 

Sonny piped up, “Oh, but they make their camps on the Westfields and I am hardly ever there. Besides, Mr. Barba says they are perfectly pleasant people. They travel here every year. I assure you it is perfectly safe. I have walked here all my life. I am not going to become a recluse just because Ms. Benson is married!” 

Sonny quickly began to drink his tea hoping the conversation would be over. Mr. Tutuola inquired if Sonny planned on continuing to visit the school alone, something he would normally do with Ms. Benson. Sonny assured Mr. Tutuola that while Ms. Benson and he could not spend as much time together, he still treasured her friendship greatly. 

A young woman caught his eye. Not in the way his father would hope but in a curious way. She was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked as though she could belong to the Carisi family. 

“Who is that?” Sonny inquired. 

“That is Amanda Rollins, one of our most popular boarders. She is training to one day be a governess.” Mr. Tutuola explained. 

“What a pretty girl?” Mr. Munch exclaimed. “Where does she come from? Who are her family?” 

Sonny had to work hard not to roll his eyes. Mr. Munch was the noisest man he knew. 

“Well, she is the natural daughter of..well, I don’t know who. But everything is paid up front and her family, whoever they are, are extremely generous.” Mr. Tutuola explained. 

Unfortunately, Sonny recognized the emotionless expression on Mr. Munch’s face. He had already written off the girl because she had no known family. 

Sonny spoke up in her defense, “She must be the daughter of someone very refined.”

Ignoring Mr. Munch’s gobsmacked face Sonny continued, “Please come to Hartfield for dinner this week Mr. Tutuola and bring Amanda Rollins with you...if you would be so kind.” 

Sonny found men to be boring as companions, with the exception of Mr. Barba, but women seemed to converse with more ease. He hoped he would find a new friend in Ms. Amanda Rollins and perhaps Sonny’s station in life could help her to find the right husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going! Appreciate them. 
> 
> Next update maybe a while... I start work tomorrow. Back to the 9 to 5 grind except for me its 6:50am to 5pm. UGH!


	3. Sonny's New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny focuses all his attention into Ms. Amanda Rollins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is quite OCC from his SVU character but will become more herself as the story progress

Ms. Rollins was a beauty. Sonny enjoyed her bright energy and witty humor. When Mr. Tutuola brought her to Hartfield for supper the poor dear acted like a fish out of water. She held her dinner napkin in her hand, watching to see what she should do. Sonny had to motion for her to set it in her lap and not to place it in the front of her dress like he had done with his napkin in his shirt. She seemed to mimic his every move including which utensil to pick up. 

The dinner group consisted of Mr. Munch, Mr. Tutuola, Mr. and Mrs. Dodds. Ms. Rollins, and Mr Barba. There was one empty spot for Mr. Cassidy but he had yet to arrive. As they started their soup Sonny’s father sighed happily, “For just a brief moment I felt as if nothing had changed in our home. Ms. Benson was still unwed and none of that nonsense had ever happened.” 

“Papa! Mrs. Dodds.” Sonny corrected not even commenting on his father’s feelings about the marriage. “And we are very happy for Ms. Rollins to join us. It is a pleasure to have a new face at the table. Thank you, Mr. Tutuola for bringing her.” 

Mr. Carisi Senior looked at the young girl and seemed indifferent to her. Sonny feared his father was getting more distant and stubborn in his old age. Then Sonny noticed Rafael wore the same indifferent expression towards Ms. Rollins. The men in Sonny’s life could be so frustrating. 

It was then that the door to the dining room opened and Mr. Cassidy entered. He walked over to Sonny, to apologize for his tardiness. 

“Please forgive my late interruption. I was attending to business, His is the only business I put ever so slightly above yours.” Sonny felt a light blush tinged his cheeks as everyone as the dinner table chuckled. 

His blush become redder when he heard Ms. Rollins lean over to Mr. Tutuola and whisper, “He who?” 

“God, my dear girl, he is trying to impress Sonny with that line.” Mr. Tutuola whispered back. Sonny did not dare to look at Mr. Cassidy to see if he also heard Mr. Tutuola’s comment. 

“Ah, yes, God.” Ms. Rollins said to the entire dinner party, “God’s business is only slightly more important than Mr. Carisi’s. How very...civil.” 

The party laughed and whatever tension Sonny felt or imagined had disappeared. 

“You are always welcome in our home, Mr. Cassidy.” He smiled. “I only have one introduction to make. This is Ms. Amanda Rollins, a dear friend of mine.” 

Sonny stole a glance at Mr. Cassidy and noticed he regarded her differently that both his father and Mr. Barba. He, Sonny assumed, regarded her as the beautiful woman that Sonny saw. 

“Anyone who is a dear friend of Mr. Carisi, has my regard as a trusted friend as well.” 

“Amanda will be helping me this week when I go to visit the poor. She is truly thoughtful and kind.” Sonny remarked. 

“Bravo.” 

Mr. Cassidy seemed impressed by Mr. Rollins and Sonny couldn’t help but noticed he kept his eyes on her as he found his chair at the other end of the table. 

The rest of the night went splendidly. No one could say Sonny wasn’t a remarkable host. No one accept Rafael Barba. 

“Did you really need to invite that girl from the finishing school?” he inquired as Sonny waved goodbye to his guests as their carriages pulled away. 

“She is not a girl, Rafael, she is a woman.” 

Sonny was quite impressed how only one of Rafael’s eyebrows raised in concern.

“Ah, I see. Then you have ideas for her future love life.” 

Sonny was about to tell off Rafael from his business but noticed the man looked sick to his stomach. Why did Amanda Rollins bother him so much? He had ignored her at dinner while Sonny made every effort to include her and after dinner he acted like the poor woman didn’t even exist. 

“Of course, I have ideas. There are many eligible men and women in the village who need a suitable partner. My matching skills have been above reproach so far.” 

Although it hardly seemed possible, Rafael seemed to relax at Sonny’s statement. “So far.” 

“Yes, Rafael, is there something bother-” Sonny was rarely felt the need to ask Rafael straight out if everything was alright but he felt a distance in their words that he had only felt before Bella and Tommy became engaged. His matching making had brought them closer together, he had thought. 

“I think I shall retire for the night.” 

Sonny moved to protest. They usually talked to all hours of the night in the parlour while Sonny’s father fell asleep on the couch. Sonny did get a chance to speak. Rafael placed his hands on Sonny’s shoulders and leaned in to give me a chaste kiss on his brow, Sonny suspected if he had been a shorter man the kiss would have landed on his forehead. 

The goodnight kiss seemed to have the effect Rafael wanted, Sonny was silent as the man walked off to bed. 

Just as Sonny thought he understand everything between them he felt confused again. All this confusion left his mind as he entered his bedroom and began to make a list of suitable suitors for his new friend, Amanda Rollins. 

 

****

Sonny was grateful for Amanda’s company during his visits to the poor. Although at a dinner party he could speak his mind with refinement, when he interacted with others from the village he had less to say. Amanda was easy-going and a joy to conversate with. Her nature was such a way that people trusted her from the moment she opened the door. 

As they strolled through the village, provisions for the poor still in hand, Sonny told Amanda stories of his childhood with Bella, Ms. Benson, Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Barba. He even told her about the time Rafael had put a garden snake in his bed but had felt so guilty that he had recused Sonny from encountering it. 

Suddenly, Amanda’s attention was no longer on him. He saw her walking towards, a poorly dressed young man, who seemed happy to see her. He didn’t seem to even acknowledge Sonny’s presence. 

“Mr. Amaro!” Amanda exclaimed, “What a pleasure to see you!” 

The young man removed his hat and grinned like an idiot at Amanda. 

“Ms. Rollins, it is such a pleasure to see you again.” 

“How is your family? You mother is well I hope. Were you able to find the book I suggested for you.” Amanda smiled sweetly. 

“My mother is quite well. I regret to say I have not found the book you suggested but I have been meaning to ask my sisters for help finding it.” He replied with a sheepish grin on his face. The man, Mr. Amaro, was only a few inches shorter than Sonny. He would guess by his rustic apparel that he must be a farmer. Sonny noticed the sun-kissed tan that made the man’s skin look almost exotic.   
The couple exchanged pleasantries until Sonny could no longer take it. He gave a not so subtle cough to remind Amanda of his presence. He gave the man a tight smile to Sonny.

A formal introduction was not made which greatly irritated Sonny. The man tipped his hat and walked away leaving an annoyed Sonny with a smiling Amanda. 

“Ms. Rollins, who was that man?” he inquired. 

“Oh that was my Mr. Amaro.” she grinned and continued to walk, “a friend, whose family I spend the summer with and tutored his sisters.” 

Sonny felt some color leave his face. He had hoped to help Amanda make an advantageous match but if she had something with this man there would be little he could do for her. 

“But I thought the Amaro’s were a middle aged couple with two daughters?”

 

“No, the Elder Mr. Amaro is no longer there. Young Mr. Amaro runs the farm. His family was so kind to me this summer.” 

Amanda paused her walking and gave Sonny a slightly confused look, “I assumed you knew him. He often visits with Mr. Barba and he knows who you are.” 

Sonny felt his cheeks burn a bit. Mr. Barba had mentioned the family often but he had not committed any details to memory.

“Well, it would be that way.” Sonny stated and then defended himself, “He would know me but I can’t think of any reason that I would know a farmer.” 

Sonny studied Amanda’s face as they continued their walk and her smile reappeared. 

“You called him your Mr. Amaro. Is there a reason for that?”

“I meant he was my friend. Not mine, of course.” 

Sonny sighed in relief. “Thank goodness!” 

“Do you think him plain?” Amanda asked. 

Sonny was happy the young woman was looking from advice from him. He could help her see that she shouldn’t be smiling at a poor farmer.

“Yes, very much so. He did also seem not very mature for his age.” 

Amanda frowned but appeared to be considering Sonny’s words. “He is not genteel like a gentleman but-”

“A farmer has no need to be genteel. I did not mean any offense to the man. But since our acquaintance began I would have thought you would have seen wellbred, welleducated men and women who are worthy of your attention and how poor a companion your Mr. Amaro is.”

“Mr. Carisi!” The voice of Mr. Munch interrupted their important conversation. Sonny looked up to realise he and Amanda and stopped near enough to the bachelor's home for him to call out from his window. 

“I have another letter from Alice! Would you and Ms. Rollins like to have some tea so I can read it to you?” 

“I apologize, Mr. Munch. Amanda and I are going to visit the poor.” Sonny noticed Amanda motioning to her arms holding baskets of food and warm blankets. “We will drop by tomorrow for our usual visit.” 

“Oh well. Till tomorrow.” Mr. Munch grinned and quickly closed the window. 

They began their walk again. 

“That was a lucky escape.” Sonny signed. Amanda chuckled. 

They continued their walk to the church to leave off the supplies needed to help the unlucky members of their parish. 

Sonny hoped he had not made Amanda upset by not being impressed by Mr. Amaro. 

“He did not remember about the book I told him about.” Amanda stated, Sonny could hear the bitter disappointment in her voice. This was his chance to steer her away from that vulgar farmer. 

“Don’t be upset, Amanda. We will cheer ourselves up by thinking of men who are more worthy of our attention.” Sonny declared. 

As Sonny finished speaking both he and Amanda spotted Mr. Cassidy exiting the parsonage. Sonny waved happily and was encouraged when Amanda did the same. 

****

Amanda’s company in town with him was delightful but he could not deny having her visit him at home was better. Having a new companion, one looking for a spouse brought some excitement back into his daily life. 

Sonny was determined to refine all of Mr. Rollins’s skills to make her more attractive to suitors. 

Today, they were working on their painting skills in his mother’s garden. Although Ms. Rollins had little exposure to the art, Sonny found her to be eager to learn.

Sonny knew they made a lovely picture for anyone passing by, easels set perfectly in the garden pathway. He knew his father had invited Mr. Cassidy over for tea and wanted everything to look pristine when he arrived. 

The crunch of shoes on the pathway alerted Sonny to his presence. He glanced over at Amanda and saw Mr. Cassidy next to her complimenting her painted trees. 

He smiled as he felt Mr. Cassidy approach his painting and begin to admire it. 

“How accomplished young people are in all areas these days.” 

Sonny smiled, “Do you mean to flatter us, Mr. Cassidy?”

Cassidy stepped closer to Sonny so he could admire the half finished painting. Sonny was surprised at the amount of praise his work was receiving. He liked that man but he was very close for quite a long time. 

Sonny decided he must redirected Cassidy’s admiration of his painting to Ms. Rollins, who, the previous weeks seemed quite smitten with the man. 

“Mr. Cassidy as lovely as the gardens are, do you not think the human form is also an excellent subject for painting? Perhaps a watercolor of Ms. Rollins?” 

Although he maintained his close spaced, Sonny enjoyed seeing his eyes widen as Mr. Cassidy look appreciatively at Ms. Rollins. 

“Oh yes, a depiction of her by your hand would be excellent indeed. I would like one greatly” he grinned. “Now I must speak to your father but I wanted to stop by and thank you and Ms. Rollins, of course, for all your wonderful work at the parsonage.” 

Sonny smiled as Mr. Cassidy tilted his hat and began to walk away. He stopped himself and went back over to Ms. Rollins offering her some advice and encouragement on her painting. Her smile made Sonny quite pleased him himself. He could hear more weddings bells in his head as he heard the couple speak.   
After Mr. Cassidy left, Sonny spared no time telling Amanda about the commissioned painting Mr. Cassidy had asked for of Ms. Rollins. 

“I knew there would be suitors soon!” 

“Suitors?” Amanda’s shocked expression worried him slightly. He looked at her painting and truthfully it looked like something he had painted as a toddler.

“What did he say about your painting?” Sonny inquired. 

“That it was very lovely.” she smiled. 

“Wow, he must be very smitten with you.” 

“Smitten!? With me? That cannot be. How will I act around him next time I see him?” Amanda asked in a panicked tone. 

Sonny sighed, happy to be helping with his next match. 

“Don’t fret, Amanda, I will be your guide.” 

They looked over their shoulders and noticed Mr. Cassidy glancing at them through the window. He waved at Amanda and she waved back. 

“You will be married by the new year!” Sonny declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to update and hoping to receive some feedback as I try to get back into writing. 
> 
> My students had 13 performances in 7 days. ITS THE HOLIDAY SEASON!! SO my brain is exhausted but reading everyone's reactions to the newest episodes I knew I wanted to post something to help with the post-episode blues. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well!


	4. Sonny's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda comes to Sonny for advice. Rafael believes he has made the wrong choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably tons of mistakes but I am just happy to post. Comments keep me going even if I have been really awful about replying. Thank you to everyone who comments on my fics. :)

Things between Mr. Cassidy and Ms. Rollins were going well, a bit slow for Sonny’s taste but slow was safe. It would not be good for Ms. Rollins to be in the middle of a scandal considering their close friendship. 

One afternoon Sonny painted the portrait of Ms. Rollins for Mr. Cassidy. It had been quite a challenge since Amanda struggled to stay still in the Greecian pose Sonny had placed her. The costume he had borrowed from his mother’s things looked beautiful with Amanda’s blonde hair. Both he and his father had admired her in the costume his mother had worn for a garden party years before Sonny’s birth. 

Sonny assumed Mr. Cassidy was also quite smitten with her appearance. The paint hadn’t even dried before he offered to take it so that he could have it framed. He stared at the painting throughout its composition. He must be smitten. Things were definately going quite well. 

Things had been quiet the last couple of days. Rafael had not been in the home for a few days. He claimed business at his manor that he rarely occupied but Sonny suspected he did not enjoy Mr. Cassidy’s presence in the Carisi home. 

Sonny was alone in the house for the rest time in a while. This afternoon he was able to let his fingers glide over the piano keys and work on his latest composition. It was rare he had time to practice or write. Today his father was visiting Mr. and Mrs. Dodds and he could play freely without worrying about disturbing his father from a nap. 

“Mr. Carisi!” 

Sonny’s head shot up from the piano and he spotted through a nearby window Amanda running outside towards his door. Confused, he left his new composition, and quickly went to the door to recieve her. 

She flew into the house, in a very unlady-like manner, which surprised Sonny. He had hoped she had learned something from his own decorum during their time spent together. 

She stopped in front of him and bounced like a small child, her bonnet hanging loosely from her head. 

“You will never guess.” she grinned. 

“Please, Ms. Rollins. You must calm yourself.” Sonny took her falling bonnet from her head. He noticed a letter in her hand, held tightly. 

“Such a surprise! I don’t know how I will answer without your help! This was sent to me this very morning.” She held up the letter, “It is a proposal from Nick Amaro. Well, at least that is how I read it. This is good news, yes?”

Sonny attempted to keep his face from frowning as Amanda handed him the letter. 

“This is a surprise. Quite delightful.” Sonny motioned for Amanda to follow him into the sitting room. “Or is this unwelcome?” 

Sonny sat and opened the letter. The penmanship was poor but he hadn’t expected much from a farmer. 

“He told me quite clearly that he loved me. It is a nice letter!” Amanda continued her bouncing as Sonny read over the letter. Yes, there were very clear declarations of love. How unfortunate.

“Well?” Amanda promoted excitedly, “Is it a good letter?” 

Sonny read it over, he had not even finished reading it before Amanda spoke again, this time however with doubt in her voice, “Or is it too short?” 

Sonny finished the letter than folded back up. 

“It is a good letter.” he smiled. 

Amanda sat next to him, grinning from ear to ear, somehow still able to bounce even in her seat. 

“It is written so well I suspect perhaps he had a friend help him, one of his sisters or an elderly aunt, maybe.” 

Amanda frowned. 

“But it is a well written letter. I can honestly say that.” 

Her smile returned. “What should I do?”

Sonny kept his face neutral. “Answer it. Straight away.” 

“Yes, of course, I knew you would know.” Amanda infernal bouncing finally ceased. She looked perplexed and concerned. “But what do I say?” 

Sonny paused and looked at her anxious expression, he had seen it before when she asked him for advice. 

“Oh, Amanda. You must pick the words yourself from the letter. It must come solely from you.” He reached over to grab her hand in his, “But you must choose them carefully, you must realize your response will hurt the young man.” 

Amanda’s eyebrows furrowed. “So you think I should refuse him.” 

Sonny retracted his hand. She wanted to accept? Sonny thought her excitement was at simply receiving an offer. Sonny had tired of those almost a year ago. 

“You want to marry Nick Amaro.” Sonny couldn’t help the disapproving tone that left him. 

“I do… I don’t… Oh, please Mr. Carisi, you must help.” 

Sonny stood up and walked to an open window staring at his mother’s garden. He thought she wanted help with the letter’s phrasing but Amanda wanted his advice on whether or not to make the match. He knew in his heart that Nick Amaro would never be good enough for Amanda Rollins. But he could not make this choice for her. 

“I should have nothing to do with your choice. You must know your own mind.” he declared, firmly. 

He watched Amanda’s posture collapse in defeat. He hated seeing pain on her face. He returned to the couch and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Well, I think that as a general rule if a person has doubts then they must refuse. I don’t want my opinion to sway you in any way.” 

“But I need your sway to help me.” 

Sonny hated seeing Amanda upset. He did not speak but hoped his eyes told her how he really felt. 

“I am determined!” she declared. “I will refuse, Mr. Amaro.” 

Sonny sighed heavily. “Thank goodness. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself but now that you have decided and I can say how happy your choice has made me. I could never have visited Mrs. Amaro of Cherry Hill Farms. Now our friendship can continue.” 

Amanda’s smile returned. “I would not give up your friendship for anything in the world.” 

They hugged tightly. It made Sonny miss Bella and Ms. Benson now Mrs. Dodds. He greatly appreciated Amanda’s friendship. He would be very lonely without it. 

“Even though I am refusing him. Mr. Amaro is very attractive. I did find is declarations of love to be genuine.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes at her naivety. He stood up and motioned her to follow him to the study. He helped her sit in his writing desk and set the pen and paper in front of her. 

“You mustn’t delay in your response.” 

She continued to chatter on as Sonny handed her the pen. He would make sure this letter was written today and sent out as soon as possible. 

*** 

The next day was a bright and sunny one. Sonny tended his mother’s garden with diligent care. He only let servants help with it’s upkeep because he was responsible for not only the grounds at the Carisi home but for several surrounding farms. 

In recent months Sonny had taken on many of his father’s duties including visiting and checking on their farm tenets. He was happy the land directly behind his mother’s gardens remained untouched. He could look out into the fields and see a visitor on foot from a mile away. 

Rafael was in the distance when Sonny looked to the field. He thought the man odd for not riding to visit. Sonny quickened his pace, hoping to finish before Mr. Barba arrived. 

Sonny finished his work on the the flowerbeds and watched his father take another turn around the gardens almost bumping into Mr. Barba as he entered the gardens. His father seemed fragile these days and it worried Sonny greatly. He did not know how many years his father had left but he knew he did not want to live in the great manor without him. 

Sonny approached and heard the tail-end of their conversation. 

“Once I start my walk I cannot stop.” His father explained, “Sonny keeps me on a tight regiment.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes at his father’s poor attempt at whispering. 

“Will you be alright with just Sonny as company? If not, I could-” 

“I think Sonny and I can manage by ourselves for now.” Rafael gave his father a soft, sweet smile which Sonny believed he only used for the elder Carisi. He imagined sometimes Rafael did smile a similar way at him, not entirely the same but close enough. 

Sonny’s father nodded his head and continued on his walk. Sonny brushed the dirt off his pants, feeling self-conscious about his appearance in front of Rafael. 

Rafael spoke first. “No Ms. Rollins?”, his tone was biting and sarcastic, “I thought she had become a fixture in the home.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes and quickly pushed away all the warm feelings he had previously been feelings towards the man. He was still a rude man even if his smile was charming. He turned towards the house and began walking, he could feel Barba close on his heels. 

“Her character is much improved by your influence.” he continued when he caught up. If Sonny had truly wanted to lose him he could have but decided against it. 

“Praise from Mr. Barba? You never praise me. This is a high compliment indeed.” Sonny entered the house and held the door open for Rafael. “Anyway, Ms. Rollins will be here soon if the gossipers aren’t keeping her.” 

“I believe Ms. Rollins can stand them longer than you.” 

Sonny heard the dig at his patience but he offered Rafael a spot next to him on the couch despite it. 

“Also, she may be delayed by more pleasant business.” Rafael turned his body and their knees brushed against each other. Sonny felt a blush crept up his face. Rafael seemed not only in good spirits but also physically relaxed towards Sonny in a way he hadn’t been for some time. 

“Really?” Sonny didn’t make eye contact with Rafael. 

Rafael’s hand reached over and landed on Sonny’s upper thigh with familiarity. Sonny tried desperately to fight the blush that was continuing to rise. How did Rafael Barba cause such emotions in him?

“Yes. I have a feeling your friend will receive good news that will appeal to you as well.” 

Sonny knew the expression on Rafael’s face well. He thought he knew something Sonny did not. Well, he was quite mistaken and Sonny was itching to tell him but he needed to be patient. Rafael already thought he was a silly young man. 

“Well, let me tell you. Mr. Nick Amaro is desperately in love with your Ms. Amanda Rollins and he means to marry her.” 

Sonny couldn't contain himself. He stood up and walked over to his flower arrangement across the room. His thigh felt suddenly cool without the warmth of Rafael Barba’s hand. He said nothing. He looked at the flowers then over at Rafael who was smiling at him, in the tender way that Sonny could admit he longed for. 

“Now, I have finally surprised you for once.” He grinned, “He came to speak to me about it and although I had doubts about the match I gave my blessing.” 

Sonny rearranged the flowers and removed the wilting ones, trying not to make eye contact with Rafael. 

“I am surprised Ms. Rollins has been able to keep this news to herself. He spoke to me the day before yesterday.” 

“Well, Ms. Rollins did come to see me yesterday with Mr. Amaro's letter in hand.”

“Ah, you do know the happy news!” Rafael rose from couch and walked over to Sonny who was still busying himself with the floral arrangement. 

“I know the marriage of others brings you great joy, Sonny.” Rafael’s hand came up to Sonny's chin. He tilted Sonny's head away from the flowers. Their eyes met and as Rafael spoke and Sonny blurted over him. 

“Maybe you can begin to think of marriage for yourself-”   
“She has refused him.” 

Sonny wished he had not spoken. Rafael was had wanted to talk to Sonny about marriage. This was a topic that Rafael would tease him about and never speak about with much seriousness. Rafael’s warm hand was gone from chin and his eyebrows were raised high. 

“She has refused him? Ms. Rollins is sillier and stupider than I thought.” Rafael’s voice was curt. 

Sonny felt his face flush in anger. “She is not stupid. Marrying a farmer? She is far above Mr. Amaro. Her breeding-” 

“Breeding!? She is the daughter of no one knows who with a mother that sent her away.” Rafael turned his back to Sonny as he walked to the other side of the room. 

Sonny knew he was angry but Sonny’s own anger kept him from relenting. 

“Her birth is not important. She is my dearest friend-” 

“Ah ha!” Rafael turned, facing Sonny once again. “You think because of your friendship with her that her status is somehow elevated. She is unacceptable in many circles of society. She has a chance at a marriage of love and you would deny her that because of Nick’s occupation.” 

“I have not denied her anything. She freeing decided-” 

“No one has ever been free to decide for themselves around you, Dominick.” 

Sonny felt as if he had been slapped. Rafael had always been truthful with him but his tone was ruthless in a way that Sonny had never had directed at him before. 

“You manipulate everyone around you. Your father, your sister, your nanny and now this friend. You are selfish. I hoped you would grow out of it. I hoped this friendship with Ms. Rollins would be good for you. I see now that it has been for you but Ms. Rollins will suffer for it.” 

The flush that had started in anger now burned in embarrassment. Sonny could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Rafael exited the room back into the garden. Sonny resisted the urge to call out to him. He would not show weakness to Rafael. 

Sonny noticed Rafael stopped in the pathway. He busied himself with the flowers vase again while he listened to the crunch of Rafael’s shoes on the pebbled pathway. 

“Sonny-” 

“There is no need for you to apologize, Rafael.” Sonny declared, his tears successfully at bay. 

“I-” 

“I mean it. Let us forget this argument. You think I have more power over Ms. Rollins than I do. I swear I did little to influence her choice.” 

Sonny looked up and if it was possible Rafael looked angier than he did when he left the first time. 

“Sonny, I hope you come to regret what you have done.” 

This time Rafael left and he did not look back. 

Sonny felt conflicted. He thought he was doing the right thing, helping Ms. Rollins write the letter, introducing her to suitable men, and being her friend. Perhaps he was wrong. If Rafael thought so then maybe it was so.

He didn’t want Rafael to be disappointed in him. He wanted Rafael to look at him with affection and not in anger or annoyance. He had to try and make things right between them. His first concern however was Ms. Rollins. He had to know if he had wronged her and if so how he could fix it.


	5. Sonny’s Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love poem for Ms. Rollins and reconciliation between old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my Spring Break! So look for more updates from me this week on my fics. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented! Your kind comments really do motivate me to keep writing!

The leaves had changed and the chill of winter was slowly creeping in. This time of year was Sonny’s least favorite. He hated seeing his mother’s garden look empty without the bloom of the flowers. He always hoped the fall would pass quickly and make way for Christmas. Although the snow would keep him from the gardens, he had many activities to keep him busy during the holidays. 

It was midday, Sonny and Amanda sat in a companionable silence each reading a book from Sonny’s list of 101 novels. Milton fascinated and bored Sonny. He wished to discuss the deep thoughts on the page but was concerned that Amanda may give him a blank face if he did. Amanda’s education needed more than she had been given. Sonny hoped their reading time together was helping her along. 

He looked over to her book and noticed the page had not been turned in quite a while. 

“I think that is enough reading for today.” She gave him a surprised look which he returned with a grin. Amanda gave a hearty sigh which signaled to Sonny that she was also tired of reading. 

“We should work on our project.” he grabbed the scrapbook that was hidden among a stack of novels. “Our book of romantic poetry has felt abandoned without a new addition to it.” 

Sonny opened the book and enjoyed looking over the pages he and Amanda had carefully put together. Poems that had captured their imagination were written in their hand with drawings done by Sonny to frame each other. 

Amanda was giving him a strange look as he poured over their book. He could see her inquisitive stare in his peripheral vision. 

“Mr. Carisi, I am curious, you are so charming yet you remain unmarried.” Sonny could hear the hesitation in her voice. He could tell she didn’t want to offend him. 

“I have very little intention of marriage.” he declared directly, hoping to be as clear as possible,”I would need to have a spouse who was very superior and even then I would try to avoid the temptation.” 

Amanda chuckled, “It is strange to hear a young man, of your situation, talk like that.” 

“Were I in love of course I would marry. But I have never been in love. Romantic love does not seem to be in my nature. And without a passionate romantic love why would I change my situation.” Sonny passed the scrapbook to Amanda and rose from his chair. “I have fortune. I am occupied. I doubt there is a spouse alive who has better position than my own here at Hartfield.” 

“But to be an old bachelor like Mr. Munch.” 

Sonny shuttered at the name. 

“That does cause a pause for concern. If I thought I was going to end up as strange as Mr. Munch, I would marry right away. But do not worry, Amanda. I shall be a rich, old bachelor and it is only those who are unmarried and poor who invite the world’s ridicule.”

Sonny watched Amanda expression stay the same. He suspected she did not quite understand. He continued hoping he could convey his sentiment clearly, “I must say, Mr. Munch is not despised in Highbury. No one fears him which I must admit has its own charm. And as for children, I already have a growing number of Sullivan children to attend to and spoil, thanks to Bella.” 

Sonny sensed Amanda was beginning to understand his reasoning for not wanting to marry. He knew though that she couldn’t afford not to marry unless she was supported. Sonny would happily support the woman who filled his days with companionship. 

“Amanda, I-” 

The chime from the front door was unexpected. 

“Excuse me.” 

He left her with the book and made his way to the door. The door had already been opened by the butler and Mr. Cassidy was standing in the doorway. 

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Cassidy, how good of you to visit!”

“I have brought you this month’s church social schedule. I hoped you might help me with the planning. You have a mind for delicate matters such as these.” 

He handed over the bulletin, which Sonny took. He didn’t mind helping in these matters. He liked being helpful with the church. He hoped to would soon be teaching Amanda how to handle these things. She would need to know if she married the Chaplin. 

“Your father mentioned you are compiling a portfolio of poetry of a romantic nature. Well, I wrote a contribution for your collection.” 

Sonny grinned. He couldn’t wait to give the contribution to Amanda. He reached out to take the folded note 

“Thank you, Mr. Cassidy.” 

“It’s just a short verse, nothing too clever, I fear.”   
Sonny appreciated the humble nature of Mr. Cassidy. The man gave wonderful, thoughtful sermons and Sonny knew him to be quite clever. He was sure the short verse contained his feelings towards Ms. Rollins. 

“Would you not rather give it to Miss Rollins yourself? She is currently in the parlour with our collection.” 

Sonny hoped his charm would engage the man to be brave. 

“Oh no. It is quite safe in your hands.” Mr. Cassidy answered coyly, leaving with a tilt of his hat. 

Sonny retained his smile although he was disappointed to see the man leave. He was taking his time with Ms. Rollins and frankly it was beginning to wear on Sonny’s nerves. 

He re-entered the parlour to see Amanda looking over the book. She had moved from the pair of chairs to the fainting couch. 

He sat next to her, he could not hide his hyper excitement. “Mr. Cassidy was here with a delivery for you.” 

She grinned at him, it was probably the happiest he had seen her since the refusal of Mr. Amaro. 

She opened the note with caution, her eyes skimming over the words. 

“Oh, it is a riddle.” She sounded perplexed.. 

“A love riddle,” Sonny corrected,” He claimed it was for our collection but I suspect it contains his regard for you. It has taken him quite a while to make his feeling known. Shall I read it?” She handed him the note and he began his recitation:

“My first displays the wealth and pomp of kings.   
Another view of man, my second brings,   
The monarch of the seas.   
Thy ready wit the word will soon supply.” 

Sonny was impressed with the content. It was quite clever. 

“Oh dear. I can’t decipher it.” Amanda’s face was painted in confusion. 

Sonny held the note between them, “Well, look here. The wealth and pomp of kings. Kings. What does that suggest?” 

After a few moments of silence, “Perhaps court?” Sonny suggested. “And, the monarch of the seas. Seas. Maybe a ship?” 

“Ship-court!! Is that it?” She looked so pleased with herself. 

Sonny shake his head, “Try again. “Ship” and “Court” may signify?”

“Um….” 

“Courtship!” Sonny shouted than quickly attempted to cover his annoyance with a forced laugh. “Courtship. See here and here.” He gave an exacerbated sigh as he handed the note over to her. 

“Mr. Carisi, I can hardly believe it.” 

“At this rate we may get your settled in the vicarage by the spring.” Sonny’s easy grin returned. He really was quite good at matchmaking. 

****

Sonny watched his father nervous standing on the front porch, checking his watch every couple of minutes. He looked sick with worry. 

Sonny opened the door and caught him checking his pocket watch again. 

“Father, why do you not wait inside?” He noticed his father’s arms folded around himself as though he were cold. The holidays were upon them yet there was no snow yet. 

“They said they would set off early.” his father declared, “You know your sister, Sonny. They are late. Something must have happened.” 

Sonny chuckled at his father’s worry, “Nothing has happened. It takes time to gather up two small children and to pack for an extended trip.” 

“Do you think Ms. Rollins is ill? I heard her sneeze in the corridor yesterday.” His father was correct. She had indeed been sneezing throughout the past couple of days. “Baby Dominick will arrive soon. We can’t expose him to disease.” If Sonny’s father would pause to let Sonny answer he would have informed him that Ms. Rollins was planning on staying at the school till her cold passed. “Please tell me you didn’t invite her to dinner,” His father continued,” I hate having guests when its family time, it's bad enough to have Mr. Barba here.”

Sonny was a bit surprised to hear that his father did not want Rafael around. The men were as thick as thieves, sometimes Sonny felt as though is father preferred Rafael over him.   
“Father, you forget, Mr. Barba could have just as easily invited them to stay with him at Donwell. Mr. Sullivan is a Barba by upbringing. Anyway, Mr. Barba might not come at all for the holidays. I fear, he hasn’t forgiven me yet.” Sonny confessed. 

“Forgiven you? What on earth for?” His father sounded genuinely shocked. It had been quite some time his Rafael had visited for more than business, surely his father had noticed. 

Sonny was saved from more questions as the sound of horses and a carriage could be heard coming back the pathway. His father ran to greet the carriage, Sonny close behind. When Bella emerged with the baby in her arms, Sonny felt his face flush with a joy he wasn’t accustomed to. He was seeing his niece and nephew for the very first time. The children, both little Lucia and Dominick, were beautiful. Mr. Sullivan wasn’t that handsomest of men, but it seemed like Bella’s beauty has been passed on to both their children. 

*** 

Dinner was tense. Sonny did not know if Rafael’s coldness to him was the reason or if there was another unsaid reason. 

Tommy barely spoke a word. Sonny could tell he wished to speak but Sonny’s father seemed to continuously dole out advice, from how the children should be raised to where they could holiday. 

Salt. 

“Could you please pass the salt, Ra-Mr. Barba?” 

Rafael sneered at him, of that Sonny was not mistaken. Rafael politely picked up the salt tin and passed it. When Sonny thought they would make eye contact, Rafael looked away, giving his attention back to the one-sided conversation between Mr. Sullivan and his father. 

“I don’t see how it is any of your business where I take my family on holiday.” 

“But surely Bath is a more appropriate -” 

“If you can tell me how to afford such a luxurious trip with a wife and two children, I would be interested to hear it.” Tommy was boarding on anger. 

Sonny looked over to Rafael. He was usually the voice of reason but had remained silent so far. 

“But where health is concerned surely the expense-”

Rafael’s eyes finally met his. He must have read the distress on Sonny’s face. Before Tommy could speak again, Rafael spoke up, “Tommy, do you remember the plans to reroute the path into Highbury? Well, to our advantage that path would take us very near to the Dodds estate. We could walk there tomorrow and visit the new Mrs. Dodds.” 

The tension seemed to ease as Tommy agreed to Rafael’s plans. 

“Hmm. Poor Ms. Benson. We hardly ever see her.” Mr. Carisi complained, to which Sonny rolled his eyes. 

“Father, we have only missed seeing them one day since they were married.”

Everyone at the table laughed and the tension from earlier was finally gone.

**** 

The house was quiet. Bella was tending to Lucia while Tommy took a walk to clear his head. Sonny sat on the fainting couch, the fire crackling in the hearth.

Baby Dominick fit perfectly in the crook of Sonny’s arm. Sonny made sure the dear boy was wrapped tightly and that their seat near the fire was not too close. The child slept soundly in his arms. Sonny was reluctant to move as the baby slumbered. 

The steps at the back of the room were heavy which signified to Sonny they belonged to Dominick’s uncle and not his father or grandfather. 

“If only we could resolve all our quarrels as well as we help our family resolve their disputes, we could be friends again.” Sonny whispered, softly, as Rafael stood looking down at Sonny and Baby Dominick. 

“If only you were as sensible with those outside the family and not subject them to your fancy, we would never disagree.” 

Sonny chuckled and rocked the baby, whose eyes slowly opened. “Ah, of course. I will always be in the wrong, won’t I?” The baby was awake. Sonny suspected it was the low tones of Rafael’s voice that had done it. 

Rafael sat next to Sonny, with more distance than the last time they occupied the same couch. 

“Well, I was your superior in years when you were the age of little Dominick here.” 

Rafael reached over and gently ran his fingers down the side of the baby’s face. Dominick made a soft cooing sound. The little creature seemed to enjoy Rafael’s presence, giggling with joy. 

“You were, without a doubt, my superior in judgement when I was as small as he.”   
Sonny saw a calm smile on Rafael’s face he had not seen since their argument. Sonny took the opportunity to move Dominick from his arms into Rafael’s waiting arms. The man rocked the child with a gentleness that Sonny had never seen before. 

“Have we not grown close in judgement as the years have passed?” Sonny inquired. 

Rafael chuckled, “Well, I had the advantage of not being a spoilt child.” 

Sonny physically recoiled. He felt the same hurt from their last argument. Tears stinging his eyes.

Sonny tried to avoid looking at Rafael, staring into the fire instead, hoping the man couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes. 

Rafael must have noticed. He held the baby securely in one arm and reached out with his other, placing his hand on Sonny’s shoulder and bringing him closer. 

“Come, lets be friends and say no more about it.” Sonny spoke, allowing Rafael to keep him close. Sonny rested his hand on Rafael’s chest so he could lean on over and see the content face of his nephew. 

“Tell your uncle not to renew old grievances.” Rafael whispered to the baby, keeping his head tilted away from Sonny. Sonny imagined if he turned his head, Rafael’s breath would be mingled with his own. 

“Very true, little angel.” Sonny smiled, relaxing into Rafael’s hold, “Grow up to be a far better than Uncle Sonny. Be infinitely cleverer and not so conceited.” 

Both parties laughed, chuckling at Baby Dominick’s confused expression. The poor child had no clue what was going on between his uncles. 

“But I must say one more thing.” Sonny pulled away from Rafael’s caring grasp and put a physical distance between them once more. He didn’t want the smell of Rafael’s cologne to distract him from saying his piece. “As far as intentions I only have the best of them. I cannot claim to be sorry that Amanda choose my advice but I would like to know that Mr. Amaro is not very disappointed.” 

Rafael sighed and went back to rocking Baby Dominick. 

“I cannot satisfy you there. I have never seen a man more disappointed.”

Sonny grimaced. He was unhappy to cause another person pain. He looked over once more to Rafael and saw no anger in his eyes. He had truly forgiven Sonny for his folly. That gave Sonny more joy than he could verbalize. 

He moved back towards Rafael, laying his head on his chest like he had when he was a young boy. The sound of his breathing lulled Sonny into a peaceful state. He looked over and saw the baby asleep in Rafael’s arms. It seemed both Baby and Uncle Dominick felt safe in Rafael’s presence.


	6. Sonny's Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has been mistaken about the courtship between Amanda and Mr. Cassidy. It leads to an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is a slow burn. I forgot to add that tag at the beginning. Like sloooooow burn. 
> 
> I hope you continued to enjoy and comment!

Sonny looked over the dress Amanda had laying out. Her room at Mr. Tutuola’s was small but tidy. The dress was a pretty pink color that complimented her skin tone but had absolutely no frills. In Sonny’s opinion he had very good taste in dresses. He liked to pick the fabrics and trimming with his sister. He was often jealous of the fun designs women could wear that he could not. But Amanda’s dress left much to be desired. 

“I wonder if a new dress could be made before the Dodds Christmas party.” 

Amanda sneezed violently. Sonny looked at his friend, in her bed, nose red and hair a frightful mess. 

“Oh dear. I suppose Mr. Cassidy will have to wait. You cannot attend the party in this state.” 

Sonny sat on her bed and gave her ankle a brotherly pat. 

“Don’t fret. Although you cannot be there we can still use the night as a test of his regard towards you.” 

Amanda gave a sweet smile, she was about to speak when another violent sneeze came over her. 

“Sonny!” Tommy’s voice carried from outside up to Amanda’s small bedroom window. 

“Coming dear brother!” He yelled, before shutting the window. The outside air would not do Amanda any good. 

“I must go, but I will visit again soon.” Sonny leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, “If you do not feel better by Sunday, please ring the doctor-” 

“Oh, I couldn’t-” 

“I will pay for any expense.” 

Amanda’s smile was a bit weaker but Sonny could see the relief and gratitude in her eyes. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Carisi!” 

Sonny bolted out the door and down the stairs. He did not want to keep Tommy waiting. His father only let him come to visit Amanda on the condition that he be escorted by Mr. Sullivan. Tales of violent thieves in the forest had made their way to town and it caused Sonny’s father to worry.

Sonny joined Tommy outside the school and they walked into town. Conversations with Tommy were usually light. The man was a quiet one but when he did speak it was often to joke and laugh.

As they entered town, Sonny spotted Mr. Cassidy walking towards them. 

“Good Morning, Mr. Cassidy!” Sonny greeted. 

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Carisi. Mr. Sullivan.” Mr. Cassidy smiled. 

“I fear Amanda is not with us because of a dreadful cold.” Sonny informed him, expecting to see worry on Mr. Cassidy’s face. 

“I’m sorry to hear your news about Ms. Rollins.” Although he said he was sorry, Sonny noticed his smile did not fade one bit. “But I am sure being away from the manner is better for her since you have so many house guest. Little children do not help one feel at ease.” 

“What’s that you say about my family? Why must every man have an opinion on my children?” Tommy sounded defensive, not quite anger, but definitely irritated with Mr. Cassidy. 

Mr. Cassidy chuckled, a bit of nervousness on his face but he kept his rather wide smile. 

“I was only telling Mr. Carisi how lucky he was to have such a fine nephew and niece.” 

Tommy gave a sound of approval. 

“Um, do you all go the Dodds’ tomorrow night?” Mr. Cassidy asked Sonny. Sonny noticed Tommy was looking around seeming to avoid the conversation between Sonny and the Chaplin. 

“Oh yes, even Father is persuaded!,” Sonny replied with excitement, “But surely you do not want to go as Ms. Rollins is so very ill.” he quickly added, deciding to gauge the man’s reaction and behavior. In truth, Sonny had only asked Olivia to invite him because of Amanda. This was an intimate Christmas party was those considered family by the Dodds. 

“I am very much looking forward to it!” He exclaimed, his expression still as joyful as when he spotted Sonny in the square. “Though being a poor bachelor, I cannot afford a carriage and if it should snow….” 

Tommy interrupted, “Ah, well, we are taking two carriages for safety. Come with us in ours, if you please.”

Sonny gave Tommy a raised eyebrow. It was very out of their way to get Mr. Cassidy. Tommy was not usually one to volunteer for anything. 

“That is very generous of you. Good day to you both.” Mr. Cassidy walked away still grinning. 

Sonny supposed he could understand the man’s desire to venture out even if he could not attend with his intended. There was never much pomp in Highbury. A Christmas party like the Dodds must have seemed like a very fancy event to a Chaplain. 

Sonny deeply regretted Amanda would be unable to attend.

A carriage ride would have been so romantic. 

**

Sonny had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as they waited for the second carriage. His father and Bella had left already for the Dodds Estate. His father was very particular about arriving early to these type of functions. 

Tommy was looking up at the sky, he, Sonny noticed, was not shivering, “It is definitely going to snow.” Tommy mumbled.

“Let us be optimistic. I’ve never know Father to be so keen to leave the house.” Sonny sighed. 

Tommy scoffed.

The Dodds often came to visit the them because of his father’s unwillingness to travel. He was fearful of thieves, broken carriages, wild horses, any and all excuses. Sonny knew Tommy thought Mr. Carisi to be to controlling of his children hence why he took up law work in London while Rafael was left to maintain the family home. Sonny imagined that Tommy might have thought he had rescued Bella from a rural life. 

“If you had not offered Mr. Cassidy our carriage, we’d be there and home again much quicker.” Sonny huffed in annoyance. 

“Well, if your manner hadn’t been so encouraging towards him, I wouldn’t have offered.” Tommy replied in a judgmental tone. 

“Me? My manner? What an idea.” Sonny’s eyebrows raised at Tommy’s accusation. Sonny had only been as friendly as he usually was. No more, no less. 

“Yes, you! Didn’t you noticed how he seemed to desire your attention?” Tommy’s tone was terse usually reserved for his father. Sonny did not appreciate it. 

“What a ridiculous things to say! Me? He is interested in Amanda Rollins.” Sonny explained, trying to keep himself from getting upset. 

Tommy scoffed again. Sonny really hated the sound. 

“I am never wrong about these type of things.” Tommy declared. 

The carriage arrived not a moment to soon. Tommy opened the door and Sonny got in without another word. He was grateful for the warmth of the carriage. 

As they approached the vicarage Sonny added, “I assure you, Mr. Cassidy and I are merely friends, nothing more.” 

“It was simply an observation. You may want to reconsider your behavior towards him.”

This time Sonny heard Tommy’s advice as concern instead of a reprimand. They had always had a good friendship although they did not spend much time together. Sonny knew Tommy would never try to lead him astray. 

“Good evening one and all.” Mr. Cassidy greeted as he entered the carriage. He climbed in and sat next to Sonny. Sonny did not think that was odd until Mr. Cassidy scooted closer, their shoulders touching. He brought his hand up to touch the sheepskin on the back of the seat. His hand started by Sonny’s head and he brushed the fur-like skin. 

“What an excellent idea. Sheepskin for winter! How very cozy we all are.” he grinned, his face far too close to Sonny’s. 

Tommy smirked. Sonny found it infuriating. 

“I inquired about Amanda this evening and was told she was worse.” Sonny informed, hoping to remind Mr. Cassidy of his courtship with the beautiful blonde. 

“I don’t know when I have ever looked forward to an evening out more.” He declared, oblivious to Sonny’s previous statement. 

The ride was awkward. Sonny could feel the heat of Mr. Cassidy’s body next to him. While he had been shivering at the manor now he was sweating. It wasn’t pleasant. 

As their carriage pulled up to the Dodds Estate, Sonny spotted Rafael arriving on horseback. Rafael had dust on his jacket and his hair was swept by the wind. He looked a mess in Sonny’s opinion. 

Rafael noticed the carriage, he dismounted and handed his horse's reins to a servant. He opened the door and held his hand out for Sonny, grinning at him. 

Sonny took Rafael’s hand and as he exited the carriage he spoke to Rafael, “I wish you would learn to arrive at a dinner party in the correct manner. Why can’t you bring your carriage?” 

Rafael looked surprised that Sonny chastised him. As soon as Sonny’s feet hit the ground he let go and returned to his horse, petting her snout. 

“Because there is no need.” Rafael replied, “I considered walking but Bessie here wanted an outing, didn’t you, girl?” 

Sonny gave an exasperated sigh, “A gentleman should arrive in a coach. If the Coles, who are traders, can keep a coach, then as Master of Donwell you should be able to as well.” 

Sonny felt his explanation would surely make Rafael understand his viewpoint. 

However, Rafael simply smirked and asked, “Are the Coles coming?” 

“NO, of course not!” Sonny’s eyes narrowed. Rafael was being difficult and he didn’t appreciate it considering his evening so far. 

“Ah.” 

“I am ashamed to arrive with you.” Sonny spat. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sonny.” Rafael rolled his eyes, he gave Bessie a pat, before tilting his head towards Mr. Cassidy, who had began to walk down the path but seemed to be waiting, “You are not arriving with me. Mr. Cassidy is waiting to escort you to the door. He looks eager to attend to you.” 

Sonny was sick of hearing the men in his life talk about Mr. Cassidy. He was more concerned with Rafael’s appearance than Mr. Cassidy. “A gentleman…” he started. 

“This gentleman likes to be able to come and go as he pleases.” Rafael interrupted. 

Sonny snorted in frustration. He decided perhaps walking with Mr. Cassidy would be less painful than getting Rafael to act like the gentlemen that his fortune dictated. 

Sonny entered the Dodds home and began to take his coat off, a servant was waiting to take it from him. Mr. Cassidy clear his throat which caused Sonny to pause his action. When Sonny turned to ask what the man wanted, his hands were suddenly on Sonny’s shoulders, removing his coat. Sonny gave him a tight smile. He turned back and caught Tommy’s eyes, that danced with ‘I told you so’. 

The servant took the coat from Mr. Cassidy. Suddenly he cried out, “Ah, ah, ah, careful there! Mr. Carisi’s coat must not be crushed!”

Uncomfortable by Mr. Cassidy’s tone to the servant, Sonny entered to the room and went directly to Mr. Dodds and Mrs. Dodds who were speaking to Bella. Both look well, and they worn an expression of contentment that made Sonny feel joy for the couple. 

“Ah, Mr Dodds! Please tell me, any news of Mike? Is he coming tonight?” Sonny asked with anticipation. He longed to meet the son of Mr. Dodds. If he was anything like his father than he was a kind soul. 

“Well, uh, my son… though tied to his aunt is a bit of a traveler, like myself, and only the other day…” 

Sonny’s attention was diverted from Mr. Dodds by an insistent tap on his shoulder. 

“Do you think your father is comfortable?” Mr. Cassidy asked. 

Sonny tried to answer the man while listening to Mr. Dodds told a story about Mike, “I’m sure he is. The Dodds always take such care.” 

Mr. Cassidy expression told Sonny that he was not convinced, “At this point in the night I am sure there has been much discussion about the seating arrangement,” Sonny added. He really wanted to hear this story, “Uh, maybe you should ask him.” 

“Of course!” Mr. Cassidy reply, finally leaving Sonny alone and walking over to Sonny’s father. 

Mr. Dodds was still telling his story, “You see, Mike is quite impetuous, like his father. He’s always dashing off. We heard he was on his way here just the other day, he made to Burford and then do you know what happened?” 

“What happened?” Sonny asked, excited to learn the ending to the story. 

“Well, he…” 

Mr. Dodds told his story but Sonny could not hear him over the insistent low call of “Mr. Carisi. Mr. Carisi.” 

Sonny turned to Mr. Cassidy, trying not to let his irritation show. 

“Allow me to fetch you a drink. If you would be so good to sit over there.” Mr. Cassidy motioned to a love seat, away from all the other guests. 

“Uh, no, thank you, I do not need anything at the moment.” Sonny turned away from him hoping to catch the pivotal part of the story. 

“...So that was the end of it and why we’re still waiting.” Mr. Dodds finished. 

He had missed it. All of it. 

“Well, isn't’ this lovely.” Mr. Cassidy grinned, standing in Sonny’s opinion, far too close. This seemed to be a habit of the man. 

The night at this point was most definitely not lovely. 

Dinner was announced and Sonny entered the dining room to see Mr. Cassidy had pulled a chair out for him at the far end of the table and motioned for him to sit. 

“Sonny, sit next to us.” Mr. Dodds requested. Sonny looked over to Mr. Cassidy gave him a polite refusal smile. They were at opposite ends of the table, thank goodness. Liv was across from him, Mr. Dodds on his left at the end of the table and Mr. Barba to his right. 

Mr. Dodds looked happy to have Sonny near him. Sonny loved Mr. Dodds like a second parent. He respected the older man and was growing to care for him even more after his marriage to Liv. Seeing him love her was almost like seeing him become a different man. Sonny wondered if his father would ever met someone who would make him happy again. 

Mr. Dodds spoke to Sonny, but loud enough for the entire table to hear. “We are short two people to make this Christmas dinner perfect. Your, Ms. Rollins and my dear, Mike. I hope you are not offended that he did not come. One day you two shall meet.” 

“Do not worry on my account. I have waited over 20 years to meet him, a few more weeks will not be difficult to bear.” Sonny grinned. 

“Such a pity, did you hear Sonny?” Liv asked, knowing full well he had missed the story earlier, ”Mike wrote his father the other day. He told him he was riding towards Highbury without his aunt’s permission to pay us a visit. But he was met with a letter at the coaching station, informing him that his aunt had fallen ill once more. So he had to go back.”

“I think your Mike has show himself to have a fineness of spirit and a thoroughly good heart to consider disobeying his aunt to uphold his duty to his father.” Sonny felt a slight blush on his cheeks when he thought of the charming man, he had yet to meet. 

“It’s the horse I feel for.” Rafael interjected. 

Ignoring Rafael’s comment, Sonny continued, “For my part, it only makes the anticipation to meet him even stronger. Any person would respond to such gentlemanly impulses.”

“I thought gentlemen always rode in carriages.” 

Rafael’s clever, but annoying, retort was covered by the sound of Mr. Cassidy clearing his throat. Sonny was beginning to hate any sound coming from that man. He raised him glass towards Sonny as though they were having a private toast. Sonny raised his glass in response but looked away as he partook. 

After dinner, Liv, Bella and Sonny sat in the drawing room while the others talked elsewhere. Sonny was enjoying this rare time with Bella. Not seeing her everyday had been a tough adjustment. 

“His aunt keeps him like a dog on a leash.” Liv ranted, “Mike Dodds is too kind a young gentlemen to refuse her anything even if it means ignoring his own father. It distresses William!”

“I suppose you are talking of Ms. Rollins’s cold.” Mr. Dodds said as he and the other men invaded the room. Mr. Cassidy placed himself between Bella and Sonny on the couch, much to Sonny’s displeasure. 

“Yes, it does worry us all.” Mr. Cassidy declared. 

“Ah, then maybe you will want to retire early so that you may visit her in the morning.” Sonny suggested, attempting to ignore Bella’s raised eyebrows as he spoke. 

“No, no, we must not. And you Mr. Carisi should not go within a mile of Mr. Tutuola’s until she is well. Your health, my dear, is paramount. You spend so much time worrying about the health of others. Is this fair, Mrs. Sullivan?” 

Sonny heard a scoff from across the room but he couldn’t he sure if it was Rafael or Tommy or at this point even Mr. Dodds. 

Before Bella could answer, Tommy called out, “I knew it! It is snowing quite heavily outside!” 

The gasp from his father sent Sonny running over to him to reassure him. 

“I can’t stay. We will be stuck here.” He said in a panicked voice. 

“No, father. We will find a way to make it home.” 

“May I be of help-” 

“No.” Sonny said firmly to Mr. Cassidy. The man took the hint and remained quiet. 

“Well, we must leave then.” Bella said with more authority in her voice than Sonny had recalled hearing before. Becoming a mother had strengthen her greatly. “And if we get stuck in a ditch, I will walk home.” 

“Not in those shoes.” Tommy replied.

“I can’t stay here.” Sonny’s father whispered. 

“I will get Mr. Barba.” Sonny’s words seemed to calm his father. Sonny ran to the main entrance, looking down the hallways for Rafael who was no longer in the drawing room. Suddenly the front door opened, Rafael walked in, snowflakes on his jacket and in his hair. 

His eyes met with Sonny’s and he smiled. 

“There is not even a half inch of snow on the road. There is no danger of being marooned. I hope this information will calm your father.” 

Sonny genuinely smiled for the first time that night, “It will. Thank you, Mr. Barba.” 

“Shall I ring for the carriages?” Mr. Barba asked with a smirk. 

Sonny nodded and made his way back to his father, trying not to think too much on Rafael’s victorious smirk. 

After everyone was gathered they made their way outside, walking briskly towards the carriages. 

Mr. Dodds yelled out to them as they were leaving, “Safe journey all!” 

As the reached the carriages Tommy walked past their’s. 

“Tommy, wait, this is our carriage!” 

Tommy turned around and gave Sonny a villainous grin. 

“I will go with Bella and you father. I believe I can keep him calm. Mr. Cassidy can escort you.” 

In that moment Sonny truly wished this man was not his brother by marriage. He left Sonny with Cassidy. He held his hand out which Sonny used to board the carriage. He did not hold his hand a second longer than he had to.   
Thankfully he sat on the opposite side of the carriage. Just as Sonny was about to let the driver know they were ready, Mr. Cassidy knocked on the top. “Drive on.” he ordered. 

How dare he? Sonny pondered. Whose carriage did he think he was in? 

“How fortunate that we are alone.” 

Sonny refused to make eye contact. He looked out the carriage hoping to ignore any further conversation. Suddenly, Mr. Cassidy was no longer on his side of the carriage, he was kneeling in front of Sonny. 

“Mr. Carisi, make me the happiest man in the world. I adore you, certainly that is not a surprise. I will die if you refuse.” 

Oh God, a proposal, in a carriage, how could this happen? Sonny wished he could be any place else but here with Cassidy. 

“Mr. Cassidy, stop this at once! You have obviously been drinking.” Sonny spoke with as much authority as he could muster. 

Mr. Cassidy scoffed incredulously, Sonny’s statement seemed to make the man irritated. 

“Might I remind you of your courtship with Ms. Rollins.” Sonny continued, hoping to make him see reason. 

“What are you talking about?” he growled, as he returned to his seat. 

“I speak of your regard for Ms. Rollins, your visits to Hartfield this past month! And now you would profess your love to me? How fickle!” 

“But I have never paid Ms. Rollins the slightest bit of attention except that she is your friend. If she lives or die I don't particularly care.” His tone was quite aggressive. 

Sonny gasped at his heartless comment. His displeasure was growing but he tried to keep his expression neutral. Despite not having a fortune, a Chaplin, was an influential in the court of public opinion. Sonny would try his best not to anger him further. 

“Everything I have done was to show my adoration for you, Sonny. Surely that was obvious…”

Sonny wanted to tell the man he was not but he refrained. After an awkward moment of silence, Cassidy moved to Sonny side of the carriage closer than he had ever been. 

“Forgive me for being a novice in the ways of love. Of course, a man of your character and breeding would refuse me...the first time.” 

Sonny was not prepared for Cassidy to launch himself at him. He pinned Sonny’s shoulders to the carriage wall and his lips descended towards him. This WAS NOT how Sonny wanted his first kiss to go. Sonny turned his head sharply causing Cassidy’s lips to fall on the collar of Sonny’s coat. 

“Let go of me, sir and sit over there!” Sonny yelled. He sighed in relief as Cassidy moved back to his side of the carriage. 

“Am I to understand that you never preferred Amanda?” Sonny asked, his breaths still heavy, feeling quite overwhelmed. 

“Never. Ms. Rollins is a nice woman and I am sure she will find a partner that will overlook the circumstance of her birth but I should not have to stoop to her level.” Cassidy sneered openly. “My hopes were entirely for you, fueled by your marked encouragement that you gave me.” 

“You are mistaken, sir.” Sonny felt his eyes narrow in anger, “I only ever thought of you as a suitor for my dearest friend. I am sorry you are mistaken but I never gave you any encouragement. I have no thoughts of matrimony at the present.”

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. 

Sonny felt angry, frustrated and disappointed. He could still feel the warmth of Cassidy body. It disgusted him. How could a man who should hold the highest of morals throw himself at Sonny? How could he speak so lowly of his dearest friend? 

He felt sick to his stomach. How was he going to tell Amanda?


	7. Sonny's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny must tell Amanda about Mr. Cassidy. He encounters people from his past and meets charming stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I am so excited to get a new chapter up!!!
> 
> Comments keep me working on all my fics! Seriously. I love them!

How could I have been so stupid?

The last few nights Sonny was unable to sleep soundly. He tossed and turned in his bed and constantly felt sick to his stomach. He kept thinking over his interactions with Mr. Cassidy, trying to figure out when he had encouraged the man. His manner had always been friendly to the head of their church but Sonny never displayed any intention of romantic affection between them. 

The roads were impassable due to the snow covering all of Highbury. The isolation from others gave him time to think over what he could possibly say to Amanda. He knew his friend would be devastated. She had her heart set on Mr. Cassidy. 

Bella and Tommy were out in the garden enjoying the snow while Sonny and his father minded their children. Baby Dominick was sleeping sounding in Sonny’s arms. Sonny took every moment he could to enjoy having the baby in his arms. He had not been able to do the same with Lucia as an infant but he spoiled her now as a toddler. It would be difficult when Bella left and he wouldn’t see his niece and nephew whenever he wished. 

Outside, Sonny could hear the sounds of laughter. He looked out the garden window and saw that Mr. Barba had arrived. The trio were involved in a snowball fight. Rafael was outnumbered and at a severe disadvantage. Rafael looked at the window and Sonny realized he had been spotted. 

Rafael waved happily, his cheeks were red from the cold. His coat was a beautiful cut and framed his body well. Sonny tried not to study him too closely. 

Sonny gave a small, hesitant wave back, holding the baby close to him. He tried to smile when Rafael waved his arms trying to get Sonny to join them but Sonny could not give him a genuine one. He turned away from the window and walked back over to his father who was reading a letter quietly to himself. Sonny was surprised a letter was able to be delivered in this weather. 

“I received a rather odd letter from Mr. Cassidy.” his father declared. “No mention of you, Sonny. He says that he is going to visit Bath. His friends have begged him for his company. “ 

Sonny sighed. He was glad to hear that Mr. Cassidy would be gone for a bit. It would hopefully give him time to inform Amanda of the latest developments. 

*****

The roads had been cleared and the sun shone bright the day Sonny walked to Mr. Tutuola’s school. Sonny had objected Tommy’s offer to accompany him. Honestly, Sonny was still cross with the man. He put Sonny in a most compromising situation, not that Sonny could tell anyone. Bella would be furious with Tommy if she knew. He did not want to cause any matrimonial discord between the couple. He also did not want to cause Tommy to think less of him since it was all too clear he thought Sonny was a flirt. Which Sonny most definitely was not. 

Sonny approached Amanda’s room with apprehension. He had almost turned back several times. He knocked softly, hoping perhaps Amanda was not in. 

The door opened rather quickly. Amanda’s cheeks and nose were no longer red and she looked quite well. Her hair was hastily put back, a few strands falling in her face. She looked lovely despite her disheveled appearance. 

“Mr. Carisi! How kind of you to call! I know each moment with your family this holiday season is precious.” Amanda motioned for him to enter the room. “I will go get us some tea-”

“No, I…” Sonny was at a loss for words. He held up the neatly wrapped present he had bought for her, not sure how to broach the conversation that they must have. 

“How sweet! I have something in return. It is a small thing.” Amanda walked over to her writing desk and produced a small box, also wrapped for the holiday season. 

Sonny stood in the doorway, he couldn’t get his feet to move and take him to his normal chair at Amanda’s window. They had often sat in the pair of seats discussing her future marriage and children. 

“Mr. Carisi? Is something wrong? Is … Is someone ill?”

“No, everyone is quite well.” he found his footing and motioned for her to sit, he followed her over to their seats. “There is something that I must tell you.” 

It had been difficult to find the words but he tried to keep it simple. He recalled the events of the night to her but left out Mr. Cassidy’s attempt to steal a kiss from him.

“I understand,” her lip quivered lightly as she spoke, “He preferred you, I suppose that is only natural. I didn’t deserve a man like him.” She began to cry openly, “He was too far above my station.”

He never thought he would witness Amanda crying. She was such a strong woman. No words of her parentage had ever been exchanged between them but he knew that her life could not have been easy. 

“I regret the pain I have caused you, Amanda. This is all my fault.” he sighed, feeling tears begin to well up. 

“You are not to blame,” she sniffled, “You are all goodness and sunshine, Mr. Carisi.” She vigorously wiped her tears, “It was conceited of me to think a man so far above me could ever pay the slightest attention to me.” 

Sonny was silent. He did not for one second believe that Amanda was unworthy but Cassidy had. How could he have been so mistaken about Mr. Cassidy? He was contemplating what he could possibly say to cheer her up when she continued, “It was you he thought worthy of marriage. Perhaps you would change your mind-” 

Sonny felt his tears dissipate as he stood up and yelled out, “Certainly not! I would not change my mind for a man who-”

“There is no blame attached to anyone but myself.” Amanda said gently, prompting Sonny to return to his seat. 

He reached over and took her hand in his, “He will regret his choice. You, my dear, are a far better person that I could ever be. Any man or woman would be truly blessed to have you as a spouse.” 

Her bright smile made him feel less guilty but the twists in his stomach still lingered. 

*****

The weather was pleasant enough when Sonny convinced Amanda to take a stroll with him into town. Unfortunately, she was going on about Mr. Cassidy and he hoped his surly expression would convey to her his wish not to talk about the man. 

“I do try to forget him.” she explained, “But Mr. Cassidy, he is such a fine example of a man. The poem he wrote was so noble, the one that was meant for you.” 

She paused in the street. “Ready wit….Of course he wasn’t speaking of me!” 

“Oh look, what a lovely window display!” Sonny guided her a few steps over towards the main clothing store in town. 

“Oh yes, quite fine. I believe those gloves are the same color as the ones Mr. Cassidy wore last winter. Such a regal color.” she sighed. 

“I wonder if Mr. Munch is at home!” He declared, placing his hand on her waist and leading her a few doors down to where Mr. Munich lived. 

He knocked on the door ethusicaically and was pleased when Mr. Munch answered quickly. 

“Mr. Munch! I know that it is very unlikely you have had a new letter from Alice but do you have any new of Ms. Grey that you might want to share with us today. A new accomplishment? Her latest book? Has she perhaps learned another language?” Sonny used his most interested tone, praying Mr. Munich didn’t sense his feigned interest. 

“You are most kind, Mr. Carisi.” Mr. Munch smiled, he looked very excited which made Sonny think perhaps a letter had arrived, “You should come in. Something quite unusual has happened.”

Mr. Munch led Sonny and Amanda up the stairs to his rented rooms. They rooms were quite modest but the location was very agreeable. Sonny would not visit Mr. Munch as often if he lived on the outskirts of town. 

“A letter did arrive than shortly after she did!” He declared as they walked into the room. “Mr. Carisi has come for a visit.” 

In the sitting room was a small petite woman. She was blonde, her hair styled in the latest fashion. She clothes were quite refined and her beautiful dress looked odd in Mr. Munch’s dark, sparsely furnished living room. Her eyes were light green and her expression rather cold. Sonny would dare to say she looked in pain. Perhaps she was ill, why else, Sonny wondered would she be in Highbury. 

“Ms. Grey. I am so pleased to see you. May I introduce my dear friend, Ms. Amanda Rollins.” Sonny gave his most charming smile hoping Ms. Grey would have a favorable opinion of him. 

“Please, sit down, Mr. Carisi, Ms. Rollins.” She motioned to the small couch next to her. He and Amanda shared a look of glee. They had both spent many, many hours with Mr. Munich hearing about the wonderful, beautiful, perfect, Ms. Alice Grey and now here she was in the flesh. 

“Alice was invited to go to Ireland with the Stablers to visit their daughter’s betrothed Mr. McCoy but came here!” Mr. Munch announced. Sonny couldn’t help but smile at the older man’s obvious joy at having Alice in his home. Sonny knew that Mr. Munch loved her like a daughter. He took pride in all her accomplishments. 

“You and Ms. Stabler are like sisters, I have heard.” Sonny began the conversation lightly. 

Sonny expected Alice to answer but Mr. Munch spoke up, “Ah yes, ever since Alice left my care to live with Captain Stabler and his family. His eldest daughter is kind, elegant and gracious just like her parents even if she is not as handsome as Alice.” 

“Uncle!” Alice’s cheeks began to turn red, Sonny could not tell if that was because she was flattered or embarrassed. 

“My dear, it is only the truth.” 

“I believe Mr. McCoy has a lovely estate-” Sonny started. 

“Yes, indeed he does but Alice decided to come here instead. Alice says that Ireland is very beautiful. Mr. McCoy told Alice-” 

Alice gave a deep sigh. 

“What is the matter, my dear?” Mr. Munich inquired. 

“I am in the room, dear uncle. You do not have to recount every detail of my letters.” she said softly, Sonny could tell she was trying to be gentle with her tone so not to upset Mister Munich. 

“Well, Alice served as Ms. Stabler and Mr. McCoy’s chaperone. The Stablers were very insistent about that. Everything was always done properly.” Mr. Munch continued. 

“You must be happy to be home, the Stablers will miss you while you are not with them.” Sonny hoped to change the conversation. 

“The Stablers have always treated me with love and generosity.” Alice answered, meekly. 

“Indeed, they have taken her almost everywhere with them, they and Mr. McCoy are disappointed that she did not join them.” 

“Mr. McCoy?” Sonny inquired. 

“Oh yes, he did Alice a great service on their last trip.” 

“Uncle!” For the first time, Alice’s voice was loud and not soft. 

“Alice, you may choose to forget but I will not. We owe Mr. McCoy your life.” Mr. Munch sighed. 

“He saved your life?” Amanda asked. Her curious smile livened up her face. “How romantic! Wait, who saved your life?” 

Sonny rolled her eyes. Amanda’s head had been in the clouds. He was sure she hadn’t hear most of the conversation. 

“It was nothing.” 

“Nothing!? Mr. McCoy saved her life!” Mr. Munch informed them enthusiastically, “Ms. Stabler, Mr. McCoy and Alice were walking on the cliffs near the sea when Alice tripped on a rock and almost slipped. He caught her in his arms and saved her.” 

“We really weren’t that close, dear Uncle. It was nothing.” Alice whispered sharply. The pain filled expression she was wearing when Sonny and Amanda had first entered returned. Her brow was pinched. 

“Alice does hate it when I fuss. She won’t even let me write a thank you!!” Mr. Munich turned to Alice, “He will think you are ungrateful.” 

“He will not…. “ she said softly but with confidence. She seemed to recoil at her own certainty, “What I mean to say is he does not think of me… at all.”

Sonny and Amanda exchanged curious glances. Amanda was definitely paying attention.

*** 

“I wonder why Ms. Grey is so reluctant about Mr. McCoy?” Sonny asked Amanda as they walked through the woods outside of town on their way to Mr. Tutuola’s. “She is, if possible, more reserved that I remember.” It had been at least ten years since Sonny had seen her. “She seems secretive to me. Why would she chose Mr. Munch’s crapped rooms when she could be in Ireland on a rich estate? What could the reason be that she would wish to avoid Mr. McCoy?” 

“What was that you said, Mr. Carisi?” Amanda asked, obviously not listening. 

Sonny sighed. Amanda had become so absent minded since the holidays. He had never moped over a man like her. He couldn’t quite understand her pain. 

Sonny was about to repeat his thoughts when he noticed a lost looking rider. Sonny had never seen the man before. He was very handsome, with dark brown hair and strong facial features. The man sat atop a beautiful chestnut colored stallion at the led of the pathway that Sonny and Amanda were on. He turned his horse one direction than spun it around face the other direction. 

“Excuse me, sir. You seem lost.” Sonny smiled at the man sweetly, he noticed Amanda’s mouth was hanging open. Sonny did have to admit this man was more attractive than many of the men in Highbury. His clothing was fine and fitted well. Sonny could only think of one man in town who dressed as well or better. 

“I am not lost, sir.” The man grinned fully, his bright, straight white teeth glimmering.

“Forgive me. I thought you were a stranger that does not know your way in HIghbury. You seemed confused about where you were headed. May I point you in the right direction?” Sonny offered. 

“You know this area well?” The man inquired. 

“I have lived here all my life. I find my directions to be quite accurate.” Sonny boasted, walking up to the man and his stead. He laid a gentle hand on horse and the man looked surprised that his creature allowed Sonny to pet his mane. 

“I am sure I would. However, I know where I am and in no need of directions. I would hate to distract you from your romantic stroll-” The man started. 

“A daily stroll with a friend.” Sonny corrected. He could feel Amanda’s giddy gaze on them. Maybe she would finally wish to talk about something other than Mr. Cassidy. 

“Ah. I see. Thank you for your trouble, all the same.” He smiled. 

The horse turned its head into Sonny’s hands and nuzzled them for more attention. 

“He is a fine horse.” Sonny admired. 

“There are many fine things here in Highbury.” The man replied, a playful expression danced in his eyes. 

Sonny couldn’t fight the blush that rose in his cheeks. 

“Good day to you, sir.” The man tilted his head and gently maneuvered his horse back to the path that led out of town. 

Sonny turned back to Amanda whose arms were folded. She had a amused, and slightly chastising look on her face. 

“So, you will never turn your mind to marriage?” she smirked. 

“Just because I will never marry doesn’t mean I couldn’t look at such a fine man.” Sonny explained. 

“And his fine horse.” she added. 

They both erupted in laughter. It was good to see Amanda happy again. 

*****

Unfortunately the joy of that afternoon fleeted fast. The next day, Sonny and Amanda were in the parlor of the Dodds Estate with Olivia. She and Sonny were seated across from Amanda. She had not spoken much not even on their walk this morning. 

“She does look reserved.” Olivia whispered to Sonny. They were only seated a few feet away from her but she did not seem to hear them, “She is usually so energetic. Could she be ill again?” 

Sonny thought about the question. He knew Amanda ate well and often with him and his father. Since her winter cold her health and seemed better. 

“No,” he answered surely, “she is not ill, just unhappy.” And he was responsible for her pain. This he left unsaid. 

“Amanda, dear, would you like some tea? Or perhaps fresh biscuits?” Olivia offered. 

Amanda stopped staring across the room and looked over to Olivia and Sonny. He could see that her eyes were red rimmed and she had clearly been fighting back tears all morning. 

“I wonder if you had heard the news.” Rafael grinned as he entered the room. His hair looked wind swept, he had probably ridden straight from his estate without pause. Why the man didn’t invest in carriage was beyond Sonny. 

“Oh, good, news! We need something to brighten our spirits.” Sonny replied. He looked over to Amanda and hoped Rafael would see the state she was in. 

They knew each other well. Rafael did follow his eyes to Amanda and his expression of excitement dissipated. 

“Well, I-It isn’t that exciting. I-well.” Rafael stuttered over his words, much to Sonny’s surprise and amusement. 

“I have never witnessed you stumble over your words so much, Mr. Barba. Out with it.” Sonny laughed. 

“I was just happy to hear you called on Ms. Grey already. It was very kind of you.” 

Sonny pouted, “That is hardly news!” Although, Sonny was grateful that Rafael actually took the time to recognize something nice Sonny had done. 

“My dear Mr. Carisi!” Mr. Munch and Alice suddenly appeared through the door that Rafael had come through only moment earlier. “Thank you so much for the pork. Such a beautiful cut of meat.” Sonny beamed when after Rafael acknowledge the pair he gave Sonny the sweetest grin. 

See, Rafael, Sonny thought, I am both generous and kind! 

“Have you heard the news?” Mr. Munich asked, “Mr. Cassidy is to be married!” 

Rafael rolled his eyes, it was at that moment Sonny realized that was the news he had meant to relay but did not out of respect for Ms. Rollins. 

Amanda gasped and her tears started falling freely. She did not whimper however, she just let the silent tears roll down her red cheeks. 

“We are all so happy for him! He has been only in Bath for four weeks! It is all so sudden. But when you find love you must go after it!” Mr. Munch declared loudly. 

“I am so pleased you liked the pork!” Sonny shouted, hoping to stop all conversation about Mr. Cassidy. “We-uh, we rear the pigs with such care at our farm.” 

“Yes, yes, they do. They always have such a marvelous taste.” Rafael added.

Olivia motioned for them all to join. Mr. Munch and Ms. Grey sat on the couch with Amanda while Rafael walked over to the fireplace. Mr. Munch looked over to Amanda and much to Sonny’s dismay noticed her tears. 

“What a tender heart Ms. Rollins has to be so pleased for Mr. Cassidy! Her name is Ms. Alexandra Cabot and she is worth 20,000 pounds.” Mr. Munch continued, unaware of the trouble he was causing. 

“Did you know about the news, Mr. Barba?” Mr. Munch inquired. 

Mr. Munch did not wait for Rafael’s reply before looking directly at Sonny, “I am usually the very last to hear! What about you Mr. Carisi? Did you know?” 

Sonny noticed Amanda’s eyes narrow at the question. He truly hadn’t know. He hoped she would not think he had kept such news from her. 

Rafael left his spot by the fireplace and walked over to Amanda. He silently removed his handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed to the sniffling woman. 

“Of course you knew, Mr. Carisi. Our Sonny is the wisest when it comes to matters of the heart! I wonder when the marriage will take place.” 

Sonny cursed Mr. Munch silently in his head but he did not refute his statement. Sonny knew if he spoke nothing but venom would leave his mouth so he decided to sit quietly. 

He did take a moment to glance at Rafael who stood, almost protectively, next to Amanda. Their eyes met and he hoped Rafael understood how grateful he was for the small comfort he had offered the weeping woman. 

**

“Mr. Munch means no harm.” Olivia stated, long after all their guests had departed. Mr. Munch and Alice had left in a hurry, no doubt to impart their gossip on the rest of the town. Rafael had offered to accompany Amanda back to Mr. Tutuola’s. Sonny was grateful for the kindness that Rafael was showing to his dearest friend. 

“I know. But he is very good at causing it.” Sonny huffed, crossing his arms and sinking into Olivia’s armchair. They sat in a much less formal room than earlier. Just a sitting room for Olivia and her guests. The room was private and tucked away from the ruckus of earlier in the day. 

“I still believe a marriage with Nick Amaro would not have been right for her.” Sonny voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him, “But I regret that I ever thought Mr. Cassidy was a good match.”

“It is difficult sometimes to know when we should give others our advice.” Olivia’s eyes were soft. 

Sonny loved her dearly. She had raised him and dotted on him as much as any mother would. Although they were not flesh and blood Sonny respected her advice and guidance.

She radiates happiness. Her clothes were finer than when she was his governess but her firm yet gentle manner had not changed. 

“Oh yes, you are right. Next time I will do better.” he sighed, hoping he hadn’t disappointed Olivia too much. 

Mr. Dodds walk into the room. The older man was bouncing with an energy Sonny hadn’t seen since his wedding day. 

“Did you tell Sonny the news!?” he asked Olivia. Before waiting for a reply he shouted, “Mike is coming home tomorrow!” 

“Are you sure? I was beginning to doubt his existence! It is often declared he is coming then he does not arrive.” Sonny laughed. His laugh ended when he noticed an almost angry expression on Mr. Dodds face instead of the joyous look he had when he entered the room. 

“I don’t know why everyone thinks he isn’t coming. Surely he would not take joy in raising my hopes only to dash them.” 

Sonny felt this stomach drop, knowing he had upset the kind Mr. Dodds. He looked to Olivia who was trying to hide her disapproving look but he knew her too well. 

“Oh, umm, you see,” Sonny began, “I have been so keen to meet him these many years that is my own disappointment that I cannot hide.” he confessed, happy to see Mr. Dodds smile return slowly. “When he has to stay with his ill aunt, because it is the right and proper thing to do, my admiration for him only grows. His sensitivity is a credit to you.”

Mr. Dodds walked up to Sonny, “My dear, Sonny. I will bring Mike to Hartfield tomorrow at 4:00 and you will see for yourself that he does exist.” 

Liv and her husband exchanged a glance and Sonny for once was unable to read their faces. He was curious though. What would the mysterious Michael Dodds be like? He surely would be handsome like his father? He surely wouldn’t be as handsome as the stranger he had met in the woods? He would not be as handsome as Rafael Barba. Of that Sonny was positive.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many wonderful film and TV adaptations of this work. This was difficult to start so I watched the 2009 BBC Emma and lifted a few lines to help but as I continue to write it is becoming easier.
> 
> Comment and feel free to critique. I always appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
